


Changing Fate

by TyrantKingLucifer



Category: Final Fantasy 12, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, May be very smutty, Minimal HP universe interaction, Practically unbeatable insanely powerful Harry, Quite AU Ashe, Rasler lives, Starts serious before mellowing out, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingLucifer/pseuds/TyrantKingLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Harry being raised in the FFXII world , changing the fate of many of Ivalice's citizens . The seas will rage and the earth will tremble at his might .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's departure

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head while watching Harry Potter and reading my ffxii guide . 
> 
> Harry is transported to Ivalice at the age of 10 where he befriends Rasler . Harry is the exceptionally powerful wbwl and will be putting Voldy down easily , then saving Rasler , and journeying round Ivalice , diverging from the original storyline quite a bit.
> 
> Let it be known that I do not know about FFXII in great detail so I will be making some of this up . On that note , I do not own either of these brilliant creations.
> 
> This story will be kicking off just before Harry leaves the Potter's residene as I cannot write story openings . If you want to , go for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken from the Potter's , to live with Rasler in Verdpale .

Harry watched , bored , as yet another person went up to his famous sibling and presented him with another useless gift . What people saw in this fat ginger lump was completely beyond him . He knew of course that wizards these days lacked greatly in the common sense department , but even then , this amount of idiocy is astounding . 

For you see , Andrew Potter was a squib , but the only people who knew were Harry and Dumbledore . 

Because of Dumbledore,'s political power , along with the Potter's , they managed to avoid all the unspeakables and medi-wizards who wished to test him , and that secret stayed untold . Harry only discovered it on his 6th birthday , when many of his powers had begun to manifest . To his shock , he discovered he could control the elements , as well as the dead and that he could sense the magic levels of the people around him . The next morning , to his glee , he found out that the power levels in his brother were on par with a squib . He almost felt sorry for Andrew , but remembered the misery he caused him in their younger years . He should live with the consequences of being the boy who lived .

Turning back to the party , Harry saw an enormous cake being placed in front of his twin , whose eyes were alight with greed , in the shape of a snitch . His mother and father were there , standing beside him with the minister of magic , smiling at the dozens of reporters . Suddenly , the lights dimmed , and the minister's amplified voice ran throughout the hall .

"I am sure everyone will join me in singing happy birthday to our saviour "

As one , the hundreds of wizards and witches stood up and started to sing .

' Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear saviour  
Happy birthday to you'

The boy in question sat at the table with a false smile and blew out the candles , spittle flying everywhere . 

While the crowds converged to the table , Harry headed back to his room in the North tower , inwardly laughing at his brother . 'Dear saviour'? He couldn't even use a wand , while Harry had mastered everything the Potter library had to teach him wandlessly . During his studies , he had discovered that wands actually harmed a person's magic by forcing it through a channel , so he vowed to learn everything without needing a wand .

He sat down on an intricately carved chair , thinking about what his life would be like if he was not born to the Potters . Wishing that he could go on incredible journeys and learn new magic and meet new people. Before long , his need for sleep overtook him . 

Had he been awake however , he would have noticed a figure emerging from the shadows , stopping just before him . They seemed to look at Harry for moment , as if judging him , then started whispering a spell lost in antiquity , a spell to take the target to a new world of the caster's choosing .

A soft glow surrounded Harry , and he seemed to fade from the chair until he disappeared altogether . They shadowy figure hummed to himself before saying 

"Yes , yes you'll do nicely . Can't have the Occuria getting their way all the time can we ?

Nabradia Palace Gardens , Ivalice

Verdpale Palace , Ivalice 

Prince Rasler was walking through the gardens , his guard hovering by the trees , as if trying to hide from him . He sighed , used to the antics of his guard by now . To them , he was nothing more than a ten year old child , heir to a powerful empire , that needed constant attention . His father was constantly fretting over him , saying that he should spend more time attending his duties as prince , rather than wasting away here . But he loved spending time in the garden and just sitting there , enjoying the breeze. 

Suddenly a golden flash came from his side and he turned around , trying to identify what it was , but had to shield his eyes as it grew stroger . The light did die down after a few seconds and there , directly in front of him was a young boy about the same age as him , lying there on the grass . Rasler moved forward towards him , even with his guard running to see what had happened , and lightly touched the boy's forehead . He seemed to be ill and was sweating slightly . Rasler turned to the captain of his guard . "Take this boy to a healer , quickly " One soldier stepped forward. "He could be a threat your highness" Rasler glared at him before turning round to the rest of the group . "Well from now on he is my responsibility so take him to a healer . Now." The soldiers bowed , before picking the boy up gently and taking him to the castle healer . Rasler quickly followed behind , wanting to know how his new guest was . They reached Healer Freya's office and he knocked on the door . A few seconds later it opened , and an old nu mou stood in the doorway . "How may I help you prince Ras-what has happened to that child ?" "I don't know what's wrong with him Freya . He just appeared in the gardens and looked ill and he was sweating " Freya then rounded on the two guards carrying the boy . " Well don't just stand there , bring him in " They followed Freya into her lodgings . "Here , place him on the bed and be gentle about it !" The soldiers hurried to comply with her orders and lay the boy on the large bed . Freya was running around , gathering various devices and herbs to see what the problem was . Rasler informed his guards to wait outside , while he took a seat next to the bed while he waited for her to finish . She came back a moment later ,and handed him a towel . "Keep that on his forehead , it should keep him cool." She then proceeded to cast various spells on him , occasionally tutting or frowning at the results . When she cast the magic revealing spell she gasped . Rasler shot forward , concern on his face. "What is it .What's wrong with him ?" She seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering . "I don't think anything is wrong with our guest my prince . I was merely shocked about the levels of magic that flow within the boy. " Rasler had had little interest in magic before , but he could sense something akin to awe in her voice. "Is he strong? " "Very , your highness . Not only has he got more magic than any other being I have seen , it also seems to work in a completely different way to our own . Why the interest ?" Rasler removed the towel from his head before facing Freya . " I wish for something to persuade father to let him stay ." The nu mou looked at him with suprise . "He could have friends of perhaps a family highness . They will most likely want him back ." "No they won't." Both their heads whipped around to the door , where a tall man dressed in a long black robe stood . Freya recovered first . "Who are you stranger? And what do you know about the boy ?" she demanded in a firm tone . The man came into the room, revealing the unconscious guards behind him . "Who I am is of little importance . The boy has led a hard life with his previous family , who prevented him from achieving his dreams . He is not originally from Ivalice , but from another world altogether . I brought him here so he could reach his full potential away from any negative influences . " Both prince and healer stood there gaping , unable to truly comprehend what they had just heard . Freya seemed to regain her composure and stared at the stranger . "Another world? There are other worlds?" The man just tilted his head . "This is a new beginning for him . His name is Hadrian ." At that , the cloaked man turned around and walked out , but stopped in the doorways and looked at Rasler . "Keep him close young prince . You will come to rely on him in the future . " As he left , he shut the door on his way behind him.

"Do you believe him?" Rasler asked the healer .

Freya sat down and rubbed her hand over her head .

"Part of me wants to say no , but I do not think he was lying .Perhaps it is best that he stays here for now .I will speak to your father about this .However on no accounts tell anyone that Hadrian is from another world .I fear that some would wish to harm him should it ever be known ."

The young prince put his hand over his heart "I won't say a word."

Freya gave him a warm smile . "Stay here with him while I speak to your father about this . Hopefully he can be persuaded into letting Hadrian stay with me ."

She turned around and went through the door , then woke up the dazed guards. After reassuring them everything was alright , she headed towards the throne room , mentally preparing a story to tell the king. 

Rasler watched her go , wishing her luck . He turned back to Hadrian and just sat there for a while , pondering on what the man had said .


	2. Harry's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and Freya speaks to the King. 
> 
> Author's note:I have no idea what Rasler's father is called , so I will see if I can get away with just calling him king . And sorry for the lack of paragraphs . My computer is messed up .

Harry felt comfortable . More comfortable than he had ever been before . He cracked open an eye , expecting to be in his chair , but found himself in an exotic look room with plants and various pieces of unrecognisable equipment . He looked to his left , and saw a boy , around his age staring at him .

The boy spoke first .

"Um , hello " he said .

Harry chuckled when the boy kept on looking nervously at him .

"It's alright . I won't bite , promise."

The boy let out a giggle . He became less tense and moved closer to him.

"Now then , who might you be ? "

After getting comfortable , the boy answered .

"I am Rasler Neios Nabradia , prince to the the Nabradian throne . "

Harry blinked at him for a few seconds .

"I take it Nabradia is an important place ?"

Rasler seemed to nearly burst with excitement .

"It is . It's one of the four empires of Ivalice "

"Ivalice?"

"Yes it-" Rasler paused , remembering where the boy in front of him had come from .

Harry looked at Rasler , confused as to why he had stopped .  
"What is it? "

He looked around the room as if he was looking for spies , then lent down near Harry's face .

"I really don't know how to break this to you , but you're on another world ."

Harry merely watched him , suspicion in his eyes .

"There's more , isn't there ? "

Rasler nods .

"A man dressed in a long black cloak came in and told us that you were called Hadrian and that he took you here so you could reach your full potential . "

Harry sat on the bed , stunned at what he had just heard . Apparently some being had moved him from one world to another , a world which already seemed a lot more exciting than earth . He couldn't help but laugh at his predicament .His wish had come true .

Rasler asked him what was so funny , but received only more laughter . When he had calmed down , the newly named Hadriain explained .

"On my homeworld I made a wish . A wish to be free of the life I had and replace it with one that was more exciting and where I would not be restrained. My wish came true . Already I am meeting royalty . "

Rasler stuck his tongue out at him , and he couldn't help but smirk .

"Tell me about Ivalice Rasler"

The boy smiled and proceeded to talk about nearly everything to his new friend.

 

Throne Room , Nabradia Palace

Freya mentally sighed with relief as she exited the throne room , able to convince the king to let the boy stay as her apprentice . The winning argument to him was the strong bond that Hadrian and Rasler shared , and how having a friend his age would help the young prince grow , not to mention that Hadrian could protect him in the future . The king had agreed to let Hadrian attend the royal mages school and Rasler's training sessions . He would stay with her in her healing ward , and she would teach him the various healing arts and green spells like bravery or faith . 

After collecting the forms she needed , she headed back to her ward . 

As she neared , she heard laughter coming from in her office . She approached the door , seeing the guards had left their positions , and heard Rasler telling Hadrian of his first chocobo ride when he was 7 , and how he got flung headfirst into some very pungent manure .Easing open the door slightly , she saw that Rasler was sitting on the edge of the bed , acting more like the child he should be , rather than a prince . 

Rasler had just finished regaling his tale when she stepped in and coughed quietly , making then both jump . 

"I see you have recovered well Master Hadrian ."

"Rasler has told me it was you who has looked after me . Thank you master no mou . " he replied gratefully. 

Freya chuckled . "Now , now , there is no need for formalities , especially when you will be living with me from now on ."

Rasler leapt up , joy evident . "You managed to convince father?"

Freya took another chair and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Yes , it took some doing , but now Hadrian will be living with me as my apprentice and attending the royal mages school , along with joining you for your training sessions . 

She nearly fell over when both Rasler and Hadrian ran and hugged her . 

Hadrian continued to stammer out thank yous while Rasler talked about all the adventures he could have with his new best friend .

"I think we should all go to bed for now . Hadrian needs his rest , as do you . You can see each other tomorrow ."

The two boys hung their heads but did as they were told , but not before exchanging mischievous smiles . Freya walked into her room and sat down on her bed , thinking tiredly that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	3. Hadrian's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Earth to kill Voldermort and Verdpale is attacked by Archadia .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - Anyone expecting Hadrian to stay on Earth for a long time can jog on . He will stay there for a week max , and then return to Ivalice for good.
> 
> I really struggled trying to describe Hadrian's armour , so just think of it like Nobunaga Oda's off Sengoku Basara , as well as the gun.

6 Years Later

 

Harry walked out of the Academy , havingng finished teaching apprentices for the day.He had risen quickly in ranks , until the day he challenged and defeated Arch Mage Kud-Ei last year, taking over his position . His powers had developed as he grew older . His elemental abilities had improved dramatically , and he could control all 7 of the elements , as well as the elemental mosters that are seen occasionally , to his great fascination . He had spent many years learning and mastering all the different branches of magic , alongside Freya and her healing arts . The magic he had learnt on Earth was put to one side , but not forgotten , practiced away from prying eyes . 

On his right side hung an intricately carved longsword . It was a gift from the royal family , made of an exceptionally tough and rare metal known as Zodiac Ore . Its name was Runeweaver . Rasler had chosen the name when he had watched Hadrian carving runes into it to further the strength and durability . On his left was a shotgun , based off the ones used by the Archadian army , and the ones used on Earth . He had spent many days figuring out a way to give it unlimited ammunition , and succeded , as well as giving it a VERY powerful punch . Rasler often took pleasure in pointing out how he looked more like a prince , rather than a mage .

Hadrian had spent much of his first few years learning about Ivalice from Freya , and helping herIin her studies . Sadly , the old Nu Mou took ill soon after Hadrian's 13th birthday , and died . She had left all her works to him as well as a modest sum of gil and the surname Evenstar . He also discovered , to his shock , that she had bought him a small airship , meant to be his 16th birthday gift , which was kept in a safe home in the Aerodrome .Due to his young age , he was moved into a suite in the royal quarters of Verdpale Palace , near Rasler's own . The king had slowly warmed up to him , and they had a friendly relationship. 

He headed to the gardens , where he knew Rasler would be resting , after his long session with the blademaster . The prince had enough on his mind , without him adding to the burden . 

On Hadrian's 16th birthday , he was visited by the mysterious man , who identified himself as Lucifer , who came to tell Hadrian about the events on Earth , and how Voldermort was winning slowly . Lucifer had asked him to go back to Earth and slay snake face , as the price for taking him to Ivalice . He had provided a spell to take him back to his room in the Potter's manor so he could do the deed . He had cleared his leave with the king , as well as the academy . All that was left was telling Rasler . He had told him about his old world , and he found how wizards and ordinary people live seperately fascinating , and the lack of other species like the Bangaa or the Nu Mou . 

He did not want to leave Rasler unprotected , especially with the Rozarrian and Archadian Empires at each other's throats . Nabradia sat very close to Archadia , and it was only a matter of time before they invaded . To try and keep the morale of the people high , a marriage had been announced between him and the Dalmascan princess Ashelia.

He had spoken to the princess a few times , as she was staying in the castle and admired her resolve to help the people. Strangely though , neither one seemed too happy about this .

As he approached the gardens , Hadrian ran a hand over a golden pendant , in the shape of a star , on his neck . It had been Rasler's 14th birthday present , as he wore the other . They were both layered with as many protective spells , and allowed them to know when the other was in danger , and tell them where they were . Hadrian had never been hugged as much as he did when he explained what the pendant did .

He stepped out into the gardens , and saw Rasler sitting on his favourite bench overlooking the city . He walked up quiety and sat down next to him . Rasler immediately rested his head on Hadrian's shoulder . 

"How was your lesson then ?"

Rasler groaned and shifted on the seat .

"Torture . I swear that ever since you passed , he's been trying to get me up to your level . He works me to the bone for every minute . He had me fight 4 new recruits today . I just managed to win but then he started bitching about how my form was sloppy and that I'll get myself killed one day . By the way , is true that you managed to beat an entire squadron of father's guards ?"

Hadrian sighed " Well , most of them were fresh recruits ."

Rasler huffed"You're still the best sword figher ever. With that and your insane magical skills I'm not surprised people say you're a god trapped in a human body"

Hadrian laughed , then rested his head on top of Rasler's . 

"Harry , what is the matter ? You're all tense ."

Hadrian turned around to face Rasler .

"I'm sorry I did not mention it before Rasler , but I have to go back to Earth to kill Voldermort."

Rasler paused for a second " That insane snake faced man ? Why? "

"That man who bought me here years ago told me it was the price I must pay for staying in Ivalice .Don't worry . I will not be gone for long "

Rasler wrapped his arms around Hadrian and brought him closer " I don't want you to go at all . Even with your abilities I worry "

Hadrian couldn't help but smile when hearing this "You don't have to worry about me . I will be fine . What I'm worried about is leaving you here on your own , especially given what has been happening."

"I'm not a child , Harry . I can look after myself . " Rasler said with mock hurt .

"Well then you should stop acting like one ." Harry said in his best strict voice .

Rasler merely stuck out his tongue , then draped himself all over Harry .

"Do I look like a mattress ?"

Rasler shook his head then turned to face him " When do you leave ?"

"Tonight . As far as the higher ups know , I'm on a journey to find dragon parts . They should be quite easy to get , considering how many are butchered to make wand components . "

Rasler snuggled further in " I still don't like this. "

"Nor do I , but it means I can be rid of the pests from my old world forever . Now up with you , you overgrown baby ." 

Hadrian peeled Rasler' s limbs off him and stood up . 

"While I'm gone , make sure someone looks after Meridia . She can be a very spiteful chocobo when angry . " 

Rasler nodded and sat down properly on the bench again .

"Come back soon Harry ."

Hadrian took an over exaggerated bow " Yes your highness." 

He turned round and left the gardens , heading towards a grove outside the city walls , where few people went due to the ferocity of the local monsters.

Unknown to them , Ashelia had been watching all of this , and made a promise right then to get the two of them together . In her eyes , it was just like one of those cheesy romance books that she got given , but much cuter . 

She walked over to the bench and plopped herself down

Rasler jumped up , startled , then bowed deeply. 

"Princess Ashe , what brings you to this part of the palace?"

Ashe giggled at him , then said " I wished to do some exploring . Our fathers nattering on about the war and the Archadians got to me . So that was the famous arch mage of Nabudis ?" 

"Yes , have you not met him ? "

Ashe huffed "I never realised that he was the Arch Mage . He was dressed it that scary armour . I was expecting a robe and a staff to be honest . "

Rasler laughed "Oh he'll love that one . Makes him sound old ."

Ashe leant in "I can see why you're into him ."

Rasler leapt up "Wh-what are you taking about ? I am not into him !"

Ashe smirked "Really ? You two seemed quite comfy earlier , and the way you threw yourself on him ."

Rasler blusued bright red " Well... I..."

"Yes?"

The prince just seemed to sag as he took his seat again " Alright I admit it . I do love Hadrian , with all my heart . I've been trying to let him know how I feel but nothing's worked .I don't know what to do ."

Ashe smiled at him " You are just too cute . The reason that it's not working is because he , like most men , does not know a thing about love . I don't think you have to worry about him rejecting you , he looked just as comfortable as you did ."

Rasler blushed again , desperately wanting to change the topic

"Are you not the least bit bothered by this ? I thought you would hate me ."

She started giggling again 

"Why would I hate you ? I could tell the first day we met that your heart belonged to someone else. I have an eye for these things . Blame it on the countless romance stories I read as a child . At least I know why you looked so depressed now . Your flirting definitely needs work though."

Rasler put his head in his hands 

"Am I that obvious ?"

Ashe looked at him incredulously 

"The only way you could be more obvious is to tell him straight to his face that you love him ."

He just moaned in reply .

Ashe stood up and tugged him to his feet 

"Come on , let's go to see the Verdpale market . I'm sure we can persuade our fathers to let us go , but they'll probably stick us with a load of guards .I wish to see the city before father makes me go back to Rabanastre tonight ." 

Rasler looked at her "I never expected you to be this , well , relaxed . Whenever we're in the palace , you always act like a proper lady . "

She chuckled "I could say the same about you . Whenever there is anyone around you act like a proper prince .It is merely the roles we play . I admit that sometimes they are wearying. " 

He just shrugged his shoulders before following her to the throne room.

 

Crystal Grove , Verdpale Highlands

Hadrian walked towards the crystalline pool , checking to make sure he had not been followed , before heading into a cave hidden by the trees . He stood in the centre , having drawn the necessary runes earlier . He thought about hiw he was going to kill Voldermort , and how Dumbledore wiuld most likely try to control him . He would find out when Voldermort planned to strike next from that death eater Snape , and crush him like an insect . Perhaps Dumbledore too , if he had time .

He started to chant , causing the runes to glow . He continued until the runes illuminated the cave ,and then spoke the spell given to him by Lucifer .

"Magicae exaudi iussi , si me ad cupio , et clamor vester caelestis potentia."

The rune circle flashed , transporting Harry back to Earth , then slowly disappeared .

 

Potter Mansion , North Tower

Hadrian appeared in his old room in a flash of golden light , and scanned the building for the presence of magicals . It seemed there was a congregation of people in the main hall . He could dectect Dumbledore 's magical signature, as well as his parent's . His brother's however , intrigued him greatly .

It seemed as if his core had shrunk even more , but he detected an enormous amount of magic coming from the wand in his pocket . He guessed that Dumbledore or someone else had siphoned the magic off another source . The other signatures in the hall were unfamiliar . 

He cloaked himself and headed towards the main hall , where he could he people arguing .

"My brother's a coward -"

"Looked everywhere for that brat-"

"Disgrace of a son-"

Hearing this did not even anger Hadrian , but caused him to laugh slightly . Him , a disgrace ? What idiocy . It seemed as if the fools were trying to locate him . Probably now realised their saviour is a fraud . 

He stopped laughing when he heard the stupid old fool himself speaking 

"I have used many methods to try and bring young Harry here but all have failed . I can only assume that he is protected in some way . We will have to use the blood summoning to bring him here . Fortunately , Lily has agreed to donate her blood to activate the ritual . "

Summon him ? Summon him ! Like a dog . That stupid ancient bastard . Now he was pissed . Once he was finished with Voldermort , he would enjoy carving the ' greatest wizard since Merlin ' to pieces . 

Hearing enough , he reappeared and smashed open the doors using an underpowered aero spells . The people had all whipped their wands out and had them pointed at him . He could see the fear in some of their eyes , as to them he must have reminded them of a demon . He walked further into the hall , and they all scurried to the end of the room . Finally Dumbledorehad the courage to speak up .

"Who are you to interrupt our meeting ?"

Hadrian smiled at him evilly 

"I'm surprised you do not recognise the one you were going to summon. "

Recognition flashed in many of their eyes , and his mother shouted out.

"Harry !"

This prompted the rest of them to to start screaming like barbaric animals . 

Not in the mood to hear their whining , Hadrian took out his shotgun , and fired it , silencing them all .

"Yes you group of useless , incompetent , inbred fools , I am the one you dared summon . Looking at my brother , I can see why . It is clear that he is not up to the task , useless , talentless squib that he is ."

Andrew started sputtering , while James grew red with rage . 

"I'll show you , you traitor ."

Before he could even cast a spell , a bullet had pierced his shoulder , sending him flying backwards . Lily screamed and ran over to him , while the rest looked at him , terrified . 

Hadrian lowered his shotgun , and glared at the rest of them .

"Does anyone else need disciplining before I get started ? No? Good .Now , one of you is going to tell me when Voldermort is planning his next raid .It's obvious that he is active nowadays ."

Dumbledore , as usual , started to go off on some long winded speech .

"Harry my boy , how could you do that to your own father . You have gone down a dark path . For the greater goo-"

That's as far as he got before he was sent flying over the table , courtesy of Hadrian's shotgun . He crashed in the wall , and slumped down to the ground . 

"What part of 'When is Voldermort planning his next raid' do you not understand ?I will get an answer from one of you eventually ."

Some of the people had ran to help their illustrious leader , and the rest moved backwards as one , now terrified .

Finally , Snape spoke 

"Tomorrow afternoon " he spat "At 3 pm . He is bringing most of his followers . "

Hadrian turned round to face him 

"Is he now ? Perfect . You peasants need not worry . By tomorrow evening , Voldermort will be dead and the least of your worries." 

Sheathing his gun , he gave them one last mocking bow , and apparated to Diagon Alley , smashing through the pathetic wards .

He appeared in an empty side alley , which magicals used to avoid detection by muggles . He charmed himself to appear in his early twenties , in a business suit . He stepped out onto the busting high street , and walked for a couple of minutes until he reached the Leaky Cauldron .

Walking in , he saw a collection of people spread out around the ground floor . He moved towards the back door, stopping to pick up a discarded Daily Prophet , putting it in his bottomless bag . Touching the required brick in the wall , he waited for the entrance to open up , then dropped his glamour , causing people to immediately stare at him fearfully , and scurry out of his way . He was heading for Gringotts , where he planned to buy a few dragon heartstrings from the goblins . Hopefully the gil he had brought along with him would have a higher value . If not , then he would have to trade in several of the precious gems he had gathered on his travel round Nabradia . 

Gringotts stood tall above the rest of the buildings, made of ununbreakable marble and gold . Layered with centuries' worth of wards , it was a fortress to the goblins . 

As he walked up the steps , he saw the goblin guards tensing their hands on their battleaxes , as a warning as well as a threat . 

Ignoring them , he walked into the bank , and made his way to a free teller . The goblin looked up at the sound of Hadrian's boots clunking against the marble floor , and continued to stare until he reached him .

"Master goblin . I wish to enquire about purchasing some dragon components , namely heartstrings ."

The teller looked at him for a moment before saying " We do not sell those types of materials to the public ." 

Hadrian sighed and tossed an emerald at him , who snatched it out of the air .

"Do we understand ourselves better now , goblin ?"

After eyeing the gem for a few seconds , he hopped off his stool and beckoned for Harry to follow him . They walked down the hallway behind the desks , until they reached an office . 

"Master Bearclaw will see to your needs ." The teller said , before walking back to his desk . 

Hadrian pushed the door open , stepping into a large office piled with boxes full with different materials . At the end there was an old goblin , who had looked up when he was disturbed .

"What is it you want human ?"

Hadrian stepped forward into the office .

"I have bern told that you can supply me with dragon heartstrings ."

Bearclaw sneered "What have you got to trade ?"

Hadrian produced several ruies and sapphires and laid them on Bearclaw's desk . 

"What will this get me ?"

After analysing the gems thoroughly , he stood up and walked to a box near the wall . He picked it upand placed Iit on his desk Opening it , Hadrian saw hunderd of pink threads , beating as if they were attached to a heart .

"Take 7 " 

Not really interested in searching for the best looking ones , he picked out 7 at random and wrapped them up in band , putting them in his bag. 

Bearclaw pulled out several galleons out of a drawer in his desk .

"Your change ."

After thanking the gobin , Hadrian walked out of the office and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to rent a room . Reapplying his glamour , he went to the barman and rented a room for the night . Warding the door , and setting an alarm for 1 in the afternoon , he went to sleep , to build up his energy levels for tomorrow . As he drifted off , he thought of Rasler , and if Archadia would attack whilst he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Leaky Cauldron , 1 pm

Hadrian woke up , having slept for nearly a day , and started planning on how he was going to deal with sanke face and his followers . He wanted it done relatively quickly , so he would probably burn him to a crisp with a range of fire spells . He was not bothered about killing off his followers either , as they were little more that a cancer on society .

After equipping himself , he went downstairs and went out into the alley , where he waited at a coffee shop , until he heard explosions and screams .

There , at the end of the alley , was Voldermort , leading a swarm of death eaters , casting spells at fleeing shoppers and setting fire to buildings . Hadrian stood up , and walked towards them .Voldermort , noticing his approach , held up his hand to halt his minions . 

"Who dares stand in the way of Lord Voldermort ?"

Hadrian snorted "Do you really not know ? Did your pet death eater Snape not say? 

Voldermort thought for a second , and then said " You are the brother to Andrew Potter , the real chosen one . Tell me , why have you come here , when all that awaits you is death ? "

"You should heed you own warning."

Voldermort snarled 

"Filthy half-blood boy . Attack him . " 

At this , hundreds of spells were launched at Hadrian . Before any of them even came close , he created a red shield the smashed the curses back at their casters . Voldermort was forced to raise a strong shield to protect himself . Before he could recover , Hadrian launched an enormous fireball directly at him , forcing him to apperate and the death eaters to scatter . He created several monsters out of the fire to take down the groups of death eaters , while he focused on Riddle , who had appeared directly behind him . He sent a scourge spell at Riddle , who could not dodge in time and was sent blasting back into Madame Malkins . His minons desperately tried to reach their master , but were butched by the monsters or the flame . 

"Is this it ? Is this all the the 'Lord Voldermont ' has to offer ? Utterly disgraceful . " 

Riddle dragged himself up to his feet , glaring muderously at Hadrian.

"What ? Nothing to say Riddle ? Have you realised your death is near ? 

Several killing curses were the only answer he got . Deciding to have a bit of fun , he swung his cloak forward , causing the curses to fly off when they connected . Voldermort stood there , beginning to truly fear the being in front of him . If he could block killing curses , and conjure firestorms , then what could he do to him ?

Before he could pull out him portkey , a bullet ripped into his right arm , blowing it off and destroying his wand . Another hit him in his left arm , and both his legs . A fifth smashed into his stomach , knocking him back . 

Some of Voldermort's followers broke through the fire , and stared in horror as their master bled to death . 

Walking up to Riddle's mangled body , he kicked it , then pointed his gun at Voldermort's head . 

"May your soul scatter to the abyss "

He pulled the trigger , ending the life of the feared Lord Voldermort . The few surviving death eaters grabbed their dark marks in pain , and slowly died with their leader . 

Cancelling the fire spell , Hadrian sheathed his gun , but then found his way barred by ministry aurors and Dumbledore's Order .

Dumbledore stepped forward , wand held at the ready . 

"I am very disappointed in you Harry . The men and women you murders could have been redeemed . For the greater good , you must face punishment . "

Hadrian , surprised at Dumbledore's quick recovery , prepared an Aeroga spell , not wishing to stay any longer .

"You brought this upon yourself. "

He launched his spell , watching as most of the wizards gathered were blasted away . Only Dumbledore had raised a shield in time . Wasting no time , he conjured dozens of ice warriors to attack Dumbledore and the remaining enemy . The old fool was good , but soon found himself overwhelmed and on the defensive . Blocking a strike he didn't see the lightning strike until it struck him in the stomach . 

Before Hadrian could move , the amulet on his chest burned , shocking him . 

"Rasler!" 

Forgetting about the wizards , Hadrian apperated back to Potter Manor and sprinted up the stairs and down the corridors until he reached the North Tower . There he activated the counter spell , to take him back to Ivalice. The runes came to life , and took him away in a flash , before fading and disappearing from the floor .


	4. Verdpale Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasler is saved , but his father and King Raminas die . They get the mid light shard , but discover the dusk shard of dalmasca has been stolen, before going off to warn Ashe before the Imperials come .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now read up on Rasler's history . The next few bits will be very similar to the game . I also will be including the nethicite shards in .Also , I do not know the importance of Verdpale palace in the storyline , but for this fic Verdplae and Nabudis are two seperate places and Verdpale is now the capital of Nabradia . Nabudis is just a very big city . It's so I can still have them visit there to get the Zodiac Spear when it becomes a nechorol .

Verdpale Palace , Ivalice 

Rasler was out on the caslte bridge , trying desperately to repel the Archadians . Their attack had come suddenly , hundreds of airships and thousands of Imperial soldiers broke through the gate , and had started attacking the populace . The defense force was caught unawares , allowing the Archadians to get into the palace . Bothe his and Ashe's fathers were trapped in the throne room . He could not leave his position , as as more and more Imperial dogs found their way in . He was fighting valiantly , but his guard were slowly being cut down . His lieutenant , Basch , stood with him . 

"Your highness we must fall back !" 

Rasler shook his head " The paling still holds . I will not abandon my father ." 

A massive blast shook the top of the paling , causing it to crumble down into the fighting soldiers below . 

"The paling has fallen . We must go Lord Rasler . "

Basch saw the archer a second too late . Before he could kill him , the archer fired . 

The amulet on Rasler's chest flared up , covering him in a blue shield , destroying the arrow . 

Rasler looked down , shocked "The amulet! Hadrian , wherever you are , I need you ."

As soon as the words left his mouth , all the Imperials on the bridge clutched their heads , before collapsing on the ground . Bullets rained diwn upon the archers on the roof , slaughtering them instantly . A figure jumped off the roof , landing next to them . Rasler recognised him immediately .

"Hadrian !"

Rasler ran over to him and embraced him .

"Oh thank the gods you've come . Those dogs attacked us by surprise , and have got both mine and Ashe's father's trapped in the palace . 

Hadrian pulled Rasler and dragged him out of the path of a rocket , before firing on the gunship , sending it crashing down . 

"It's as I feared . They are after the midlight shard , and the power within them .Where is Ashelia ?"

"She left last night."

Hadrian thought for a second, then spoke "Rasler , come with me . We need to find your father . Lieutenant Basch , order a retreat . There are more imperials coming from the north . "

Basch nodded " I shall , my Lord Arch Mage . What about you and the prince ?"

"We shall use my airship to escape . The Archadians have not reached the south of the city yet . Come on , Rasler . "

Turning round , the duo ran back inside the palace . They slowly made their way to the throne room , killing off any imperials they found . Just as they got to the throne room , several judges stepped out , along with one man , carrying a glowing shard . 

Hadrian halted , seeing it . 

"Well , I am surprised to see you here Bergan . Did Cid send you?"

Bergan slipped the shard into a slot in his armour .

"Not as surprised as I am to see the two of you here . Especially you Arch Mage . Dr Cid is interested in the power that the nethecite shards hold . The midlight shard shall be a great asset to Archadia . The kings together was just an added bonus . "

Rasler jerked forward "What have you done with my father!"

" Prince Rasler . How nice to see you're survived . It is a shame the same cannot be said for your father . " 

Rasler froze .

"N-no.It cannot be true!" 

Stepping forward , Bergan raised his sword . 

"Both yours and the young Ashelia's father chose to fight and die , rather than surrender . They lost their stature when they heard we already had the dusk shard ." 

"And who do you plan on using the Dusk shard on ?"

" I think you know , Arch Mage . Nabudis has been a thorn in our side for years . Dr Cid has sent Judge Zecht to test its power."

Hadrian sneered " Save your lies for those who would believe them . The power of the Dusk shard does not need testing . It is merely an excuse you fed to your emperor , to be able to use its power."

"These are dangerous times . Dalmasca will be weak without Nabradia , allowing us to conquer it quickly . Then we shall unleash the power of the midlight shard on Rozzaria . They will bow or be destroyed ."

Hadrian stepped forward . 

"You won't be leaving here Bergan . This will be your grave ." 

Not giving any of them a chance to react , Hadrian threw a scourge spell , followed by several fire and ice spells . He then created several stone golems out of the wreckage . They attacked the judges , while he and Rasler attacked Bergan . 

Dodging an overhead strike , Rasler tried to attack his side but was smacked away by his sword . Hadrian took out Runeweaver , and started to attack Bergan . 

"What do you hope to achieve Arch Mage . Verdpale is lost . Dalmasca shall follow ." 

Blocking a strike , Hadrian smashed his blade away and pulled out his shotgun and fired , striking him in the head and sending him into the wall . He looked around and saw Rasler finishing off the last of the soldiers . He ran up to Bergan , and took the shard out of his chestplate . As he turned back , a hand reached out and grabbed his . 

" Archadia has weapons beyond your comprehension . The nethicite is just one of many . All Nabradia will fal-"

Hadrian wrenched his hand away , and looked behind him. Rasler was stood there , staring at Bergan .

"Rasler , listen to me . He did not lie . Archadia has been building its power for years . It is not surprising that they would try to take the shards . "

He got up and walked to Rasler .

"Listen to me .We must leave now . Bergan was not lying about Nabudis being next in the firing line .There is little we can do, especially if we are dead . Do you trust me Rasler ? "

"Yes." 

"Then follow me now . We must get to the aerodrome quickly . "

The two of them ran towards the palace's southern gate , where the remnants of the Verdpale guard fought a wave of imperials . 

Slicing a path through , Harry went up to the commander . 

"My Lord Rasler , Lord Arch Mage , we are running out of time . The imperials are breaking through . Soon we will be overrun . "

"Verdpale has fallen commader . The king has been slain . There is no more point in staying here . Tell the troops to retreat . Head to Nalbina . Evacuate all residents you find . " 

More imperials started coming from the east gate . Hadrian smashed the support columns , cutting them off . 

"We do not have much time . We need to leave Rasler . "

Nodding Rasler ran out of the gate , heading towards the aerodrome. Fortunately , they came across few enemies on their way except for a few remoras . 

Reaching the aerodrome , they ran in , heading towards the private garages , where the Ebony Falcon lay waiting . As they reached the ship , explosions rattled the buildings , making the floor tremble . 

"They bomb the city from afar . News of Bergan's death has reached them ."

They ran onboard , Hadrian taking the driver's seat . 

"Rasler , keep on the gun turret . Shoot anything that follows us ."

Starting up the engines , Hadrian watched as the roof of the aerodrome opened . They slowly rose up off the platform until they had cleared the roof ,before rocketing off towards Rabanastre . 

"Rasler , we will be in Rabanastre by tomorrow. We need to find Ashelia and warn her . They will try to kill her and the rest of the city if she tries to resist."

Hearing no reply , he turned around and called out again "Rasler ? " 

Setting the ship on auto pilot , he got up and went to the gun turrets . He found Rasler there , staring at the city being attacked. He went and sat next to him . Taking his hands , Hadrian placed them in his own .

"There is nothing more you could do Rasler . The Archadians were far too strong . Staying there would have killed us both ."

Shaking his head slowly , he spoke , still looking at the fading city . 

"I should be there with them . I have failed my father , my people , everyone . I was not even able to defend myself . What worth am I to anyone ?"

"You do your people justice by living Rasler , not dying for some sense of honour . Your father would wish you to live on , and be free . He would not wish for you to die in vain . You stood against Legions of imperials , keeping them from reaching the people in the south . You gave them the time to escape . Your actions saved the lives of hundreds of people .Do not forget that you were terribly outnumbered , yet you pulled through . And don't forget what my main job is Rasler . To protect you , and I shall continue to do so until the end . Now be strong . Ashelia will not know of her father's passing , and will need support ."

Rasler let out a watery chuckle 

"What would I do without you Harry ? You risk your life to save mine , you stop my anger from controlling me , keep me from endangering my country . Am I really worth all that trouble ? "

A punch was the reply he got 

"Rasler Heios Nabradia , do not dare ask that question again . Do you expect me to be disappointed in you for your errors ? You are human , it is natural to make mistakes . You are 16 Rasler , not a seasoned ruler . I expect these things . It is not your fault . The ability to make the right decisions only comes with time. And finally , yes , Rasler , you are definitely worth more than any trouble you could cause . Do not hold yourself responsible for Nabudis. There was nothing either of us could have done . We can only hope that the people had time to escape." 

Rubbing his shoulder , Rasler stood up 

"That hurt you know."

Smirking , Hadrian stood up as well 

"Then perhaps you will remember what I said . Now off to bed with you . Tomorrow is a busy day , we must warn Ashelia of her father's passing, and not to resist Archadia when they inevitably move in ."

"What shall we do after that ?" 

"We find the third nethicite shard . I remember hearing about its location somewhere. I will need to get into the Arcane library . After we warn Ashelia , I would stock up on equipment and supplies . We have a long journey ahead of us . "

Rasler nodded 

"Just a few things . How are you planning to get us into Rabanastre unseen ? Someone is bound to recognise me in this armour . And I hope you've got a secret stash of gil , because I don't have anything ." 

"You shouldn't worry so much. "Hadrian said "I can camouflage your face so you can get through , but I doubt it will be necessary . I keep a set of enchanted mithril mail in the cupboard in the bedroom . We are roughly the same size .Hopefully the Imperials won't be there. And yes , I do keep a stash of gil with me . It is not a lot , but should provide for enough supplies . Most of mine were destroyed in the attack . "

Before Rasler left , he turned back to Hadrian .

"Ashe will not take the death of her father well ."

"I know . That is why you shall talk to her . I need to track down an old book of Raithwall , the Dynast King . Rest for now . We cannot have a tired prince now can we ?" 

Smiling slightly , he turned around , heading for the bedroom , leaving Hadrian to his musings .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rasler felt as if he was in an inescapable nightmare , watching Verdpale fall over and over , watching his father's execution again and again . He felt trapped , unable to act , forced to watch forever . However , his world began to shake , and a faint voice ecoched through the air . 

"Rasler....Rasler ! "

The voice grew louder , drowning out the noise of the surrounding battle , until his nightmare shattered around him , bringing him back to reality . 

He woke up with a start , and came face to face with Hadrian . He was sweating all over and Hadrian was holding a damp cloth on his head .

"Rasler! What is it ? "

Rasler turned round and grabbed a hold of Hadrian's sleeve

"I see them Harry . I see Verdpale falling . Nabudis falling . My father is there, he-"

Lurching forward , he broke down , crying on Hadrian's shoulder . 

" They are dreams Rasler . They cannot get to you. Calm yourself ."

He sat there , holding Rasler until he had calmed down . Rubbing circles in his back , he sat with him on the bed . 

Rasler leant in to his ear and whispered 

"Stay...Please."

Nodding slightly , Hadrian laid back on the bed , Rasler by his side . Soon sleep had claimed them both .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rasler stirred , burying his head further into the pillow . However , the pillow seemed to be breathing . Opening his eyes , he saw that he was sprawled out on top of Hadrian , his head resting on his stomach . Blushing a deep red , he looked out the window . He could see the Dalmasca Estersands , meaning they were nearly there . 

With great effort , he managed to climb off Hadrian . His movement awoke him though , and he woke up immediately . 

"Rasler , are you okay ?"

"Yes" Rasler said " I feel much more at ease , thanks to you ."

Sighing , Hadrian looked out the window .

"Ozmone plains . We had best start preparing . Open the cupoard next to you . The mithril armour should be in there . "

Doing so , he saw a pristine , glowing set of aromur , quite similar to Hadrian's own , minus the helm and cloak . Removing the pieces carefully , he laid them out on the bed . 

"How did you get this ? Mithril is exceptionally rare , especially shaped into armour . "

"I discovered it when searching the ruins of an ancient city . " Hadrian said , coming round to stand with him "A man had asked for someone to deal with those irritating elements that continually spawned there . It is but one of a few treasures I found . Now , get changed and meet me in the cockpit . We need to plan . "

Walking back to his own room , Hadrian began to change , leaving Rasler to his privacy.

Changing into his usual set of armour , he thought about the attack last night . Someone had to have known about his absence , whether in the king's court or on the council of mages , and notified the Archadians . He cursed the wizarding world , dragging him away from where he was actually needed . Had it not have been for the pendant he had given him , Rasler may have died . Angry at himself for his carelessness , he walked out of his room , but stopped when he saw the person in front of him . 

The mithril armour clung to his body , revealing a lithe , yet powerful figure . Emerald flowers ran throughout the chestplate , surrounding a large gold one in the middle . Rasler' s sword was strapped to the belt , along with another . It was going to be a gift to him on his wedding , but he decided to let him have it now given the circumstances .

"You cut a very fine figure with that . You look as much the part of an angel as I do a demon . " 

Walking forwards , Hadrian sat down on the driver's seat . 

"We will park in the aerodrome . If there are imperials then I shall disguise you , but I doubt they have gotten here that quickly . You must reach Ashelia and tell her what happened , and stress the importance of not resisting when the Archadians come . They have many more resources to access , as well as what they may have been tinkering with in Draklor . I do not wish to see a repeat of Verdpale . Tell her of our quest to find the other nethicite shards . Where we go from there is unknown yet , but it is important that Archadia does not find the Dawn Shard . It is said that it is the most powerful of the three , the midliglt shard next , then the Dusk shard . I shall access the Arcane library here , and locate the resting place of the Dawn Shard . Wait for me with Ashelia . We shall take a trip to the stores to stock up . If the shard is where I think it is then we are in for one hell of a journey . My airship could not fly in or out . We will have to leave it here , and hope that no one messes with it . "

" What if she wants to come with us?" Rasler said " I don't see her taking the proposition of being used as a puppet by the people who killed her father well . "

Hadrian turned round to face him " You underestimate her . She will understand that the consequences of resisting would be unfathomably high . Do not forget that we killed the one responsible , so there is no need for her to go on an Iinsane quest for vengeance ."

Rasler shook his head " You make it sound so easy . Do you really think it will work out this way ? " 

Hadrian scoffed " Of course not . I can guarantee that something will go wrong , somehow . I wouldn't bet a single gil that this will go off without a hitch . Which reminds me . "

He pulled a bag off his belt and threw it to Rasler . 

"It's a bottomless bag . Long story short you can shove all manner of crap in there , and it will store it . There's 10000 gil in there . I split our funds just in case something happens . Now get ready , we're nearly there . "

Taking the ship off autopilot , he guided it towards the aerodrome , landing in a free space . 

"I know what we're going to do about me , but what if someone recognises you Harry , and tries to halt you . There will be spies everywhere . "

" Believe me Rasler , I have no patience for that kind of thing today . If some assassin , spy or uptight official tries to stop me , then they will be hurt , knocked down or killed . Now let's go and pay that irritating woman at the desk her fee . "

Rasler couldn't help but laugh "Why is she irritating ?"

"Because I keep on seeing her , or one of her sisters in every single aerodrome I go to . I have no idea whether they have spoken to me or not . " 

Walking up to the desk , Hadrian paid her enough gil to keep his ship in there for a month . 

"A month !" Rasler whispered as they walked outside "What the hell are you planning ? " 

"It's a safety precaution . Besides , something may come up that forces us to change course . Now stop leaning in my ear , you're drawing attention ."

They navigated their way through the bustling streets slowly , trying to avoid densely populated parts . Near the entrance to the palace , a kid bumped into Rasler , stealing his pouch . They gave chase , following him down a side alley . Catching sight of him , Hadrian bolcked off his route with a magic shield and walked up to him . 

"It is very impolite to take what does not belong to you child." Hadrian said , taking the pouch out of his hands . " You only take when you are sure you can deal with the repercussions ."

Rasler stepped forward " Don't be so harsh on him Harry . He looks like he could do with some help . How old are you ?" 

"16" the boy mumbled . 

Before either could respond , a voice called out behind them . 

"Vaan , what have you done now !"

Running up to them , a boy similar to the one who stole Rasler' s pouch looked at Hadrian . 

"I am really sorry for whatever my brother has done . Please , don't hurt him . Take me instead ."

" Who do you think I am ? " Hadrian asked . " I am not that popular am I ? "

The older boy said " You look like one of those men from Archadia ."

Stiffening , Hadrian gazed at him " Where have you seen the imperials?"

"In Nalbina" the boy said ." There are lots of them hanging around . There are some who look like you , wearing black armour and strange helms . "

" Judges!" Rasler spat " They move quickly . Hadrian , they wait for news of Nabradia's fall ."

" I know . I had hoped they would have come straight here , but it seems they are really keen on forcing Dalmasca to surrender . Basch and the survivors are heading there as well . This is not turning out well ."

" What can we do ? "

" The only thing I can think of is having their safe delivery to Rabanastre part of the agreement Ashelia will be forced to sign . I doubt that they have enough supplies to last them for long . We've wasted enough time . We must hurry . The imperials will no doubt move in soon ." 

He turned to look sharply at the boys .

"You would make no mention of our passing to anyone , if you value your life . Now go ."

He waited for the older one to grab Vaan's hand and run away before walking to the palace . 

"Rasler you must hurry . The imperials in Nalbina have no doubt heard the news and are closing in. We will have to forgo the shopping trip for now. Use your status to your advantage . There is little time for secrecy now . "

He nodded , heading up the steps and to the royal quarters , leaving Hadrian to head to the library .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rasler ran up another set of stairs , heading towards the council chambers , where he knew Ashe spent much of her day overseeing the movements of Archadia . 

Coming up to the top level , he went down the hallway , and walked into the chambers . Thankfully they were in session .

"Prince Rasler , what are you doing here ? "

" Verdpale and Nabudis have fallen . "

There were cries of shock throughout the room . 

" How can this be ! " a council member shouted out . 

"They attacked Verdpale , and overwhelmed us . Nabudis was annihilated by the Dusk Shard . They stole it from your treasury some time ago . 

Ashe ran forward " What about my father? "

Rasler shook his head " They are gone Ashe . Judge Bergan killed both of our father's . Hadrian managed to kill him and help me escape. "

One council member stood up " If you are indeed correct in what you say then all hope is lost . Nabradia has been destroyed and Dalmasca will follow . My lady Ashelia , we cannot stand against Archadia alone . We must surrender. "

Ashe spun round " You would have me kneel before my father's murderers , betray my people , and become their puppet ? No , I will not surrender to them. "

" You do not seem to grasp what we are trying to say Ashelia " Hadrian said having heard the last part of the conversation . " Archadia has been waiting for Nabradia to fall . An army waits on Nalbina's borders , waiting for the news of Verdpale's destruction . They want you to resist . It will give them reason to attack . They have no qualms about using power that would utterly destroy Rabanastre . If you must become a puppet on their string to save your people , then that is the burden you must face . "

"Where is the Dusk Shard now Arch-Mage ? " 

" With Judge Zecht . He was the one to use it against Nabudis . The midlight shard is in our possession . "

" What will you do now ?" Ashe asked " Both our empires are without rulers now . "

Rasler turned to look at Hadrian . 

" We were going to find the third dawn shard . Harry used your library to find out more on its location . "

" Indeed I did . We will have to travel through the sandseas and a jagd to get to Raithwall's tomb .That is where the third shard lies . We will have to cross the Dalmascan Westersand to reach the Ogir Yensa Sandsea ."

Clearing his throat , he spoke to Ashe " There are survivors from the battle of Verdpale . They are heading to Nalbina , led by Lieutenant Basch . They will need help . "

Ashe nodded " I will organise something . Do you leave immediately ?" 

"Yes" Rasler said " We need to get the Dawn shard."

"Prince Rasler , Arch Mage Evenstar , we can do little to help you on your quest , but we can buy you time . "

Hadrian inclined his head in a show of respect " That should be enough . I have no doubt they are looking into this as well . Come Rasler , we must leave now . "

Bowing once again , the duo left the Hall .

"Be safe " Ashe whispered . 

"My lady ; we must prepare for their arrival ."

" Inform the guards to let the imperials through . I shall speak with them . Send a convoy out to search for the survivors ." 

The princess turned on her heel and walked to the throne room , while the council members hurried to complete their tasks . 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Raithwall's Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo journey across the jagd , and claim the Dawn Shard . However , Archadia is following them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XX IMPORTANT XX PLEASE READ XX
> 
> I spent a long time thinking about how I was going to intergrate the main party of FFXII into this story . Finally I came up with a solution . 
> 
> The archadians found the survivors of the Verdpale attack , and arrested Basch . He is kept in the same place as canon . 
> 
> Vaan just ends up stealing from the treasury , and Fran and Balthier's hoverbike is broken by a bit of flying debris . 
> 
> Ashe , sick of her role as puppet , decideds to slip off during the resistance attack ( which happens days after the invasion , the night Vayne arrives) and succeeds in getting to Bhujerba . 
> 
> Basically , most of the events in Rabanastre and Bhujerba take place , but they wait in Bhujerba for a while before heading off to Mt Bur Omisance , where the events with that weird viera happen forcing the party to go into Henne Mines , giving Hadrian and Rasler time to catch up , and they all meet in the Eruyt Village ,and go to Paramina . 
> 
> Most of this won't be explained , so I include it now . The events after Omisance are pretty much the same , only this time Rasler is the one that will be molded into the Dynast king , by seeing images of his father . 
> 
> I just realised that I have not explained who Lucifer is . To try and compensate , I am adding something to when the party visits the great crystal which hopefully will explain . 
> 
> For anyone hoping for a sex scene between them , don't hold your hopes up . I have no experience with writing something like that . Anyone is welcome to try though . But I can do fluff . Lots and lots of fluff. 
> 
> P.S For some reason I have not thought up yet , Harry cannot apperate in Ivalice .

The princess shall buy us some time . We cannot afford to squander it here . We need to head to the Estersand . We can hire some chocobos to make the journey shorter . Beyond there is the jagd , where the Utran Yensa people roam . Then we will access the tomb . "

Walking down the palace steps , Rasler had to walk fast to keep up with Hadrian . 

"How long will that take ?"

"A jagd is not to be taken lightly . If you need to rest , we shall rest . It should take us a week to reach the tomb ." 

They stepped down , walking towards Rabanastre's East Gate . They headed towards the chocobo ranch , and spoke to the moogle in charge . 

"Morning kupo . May I intrest you in buying a ride kupo. Only sixty gil apiece ." 

"Two please " Rasler said , handing over the correct amount of money to the peddler . The moogle signalled to the gate keeper to let out two chocobos . 

" These birds are swift legged kupo . They will travel across the desert fast . But they won't enter any jagds . " 

Thanking the merchant , the two led their chocobos to the gate , where they waited for it to open . 

After walking outside the city , they got on their mounts . They started to ride away from the city , heading East towards the Sandsea . However , shortly after leaving , Hadrian called out to Rasler to stop . He turned around and pointed back to the city , where many ships were surrounding Rabanastre . 

" Archadia " Rasler said " We left not a moment too soon . " 

"Yes . We must press on . I wish to reach the Orgir Yensa before nightfall . There we can rest before heading through the deserts . " 

Turning his chocobo , Hadrian powered off into the desert , Rasler following .

Rabanastre Palace , Dalmasca

Ashe stood there , watching as thousands of imperials swarmed through her city . The message had been spread to the people just in time telling them to not react . Thankfully the imperials passed them by , seeing they were not a threat .

A ship had landed right in front of the palace , releasing dozens of judges and several different magisters . There was also one man whoshe Iimmediately recognised as Vayne Solidor , oldest heir to the Archadian Emperor Gramis . He walked up to her .

" Your royal highness Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca . I regret to inform you that your late father King Raminas has moved on from this world . Furthermore your engaged , Lord Rasler has been slain in battle . I am deeply sorry for your loss ." 

" Deeply sorry ?! Save your lies for yourself ! I presume you have come to tell me the terms of Dalmasca's surrender? "

Vayne smiled " I would not put it like that . So long as you surrender peacefully , we will allow you to keep certain privileges . As her highness will have already deduced , Verdpale has been destroyed , and the Nabradian line sundered . We are willing to give you the refugees from that battle , so that you may take care of them . However , we shall hold on to the more prominent figures . "

" What of Nabudis ? " Ashe asked , already knowing the answer " Have you sunk your claws in there as well ? " 

" Nabudis is nothing more than a festering ruin . They did not surrender and received no quarter . What say you , Princess Ashelia ? Will you spare your people ? " 

" What other answer is there to give ? You have your wish . I will not see my people suffer needlessly . Dalmasca surrenders to Archadian rule ."

Vayne bowed " A wise decision , highness . "

He turned around , facing the enormous crowds that had gathered 

" From this day forth , Dalmasca in now under Archadian rule . With King Raminas sadly passing away , the princess Ashelia decided to spare you from a needless war . Do not be alarmed . Your lives shall not be dramatically changed . We wish for peace within the empire , and would not infringe on your daily lives . "

Signalling to his officials to follow him , he walked into the imperial palace . 

" I trust her highness can accommodate a few extra guests . "

Not waiting for an answer , he walked on into the palace . A judge magister walked away from tge rest of the group and towards her . 

"I know that it is the last thing you wish to hear right now but I am deeply sorry for this Lady Ashelia . Nabradia did not deserve such a cruel fate . Nor did your father ."

Another Magister turned round " Do not dawdle Drace , you have a job to do . "

" Patience Zargabaath . Have some respect for the princess . This is a very difficult time for her ." 

Ashe stepped away " You know nothing of what I feel ! "

She stormed away , to her chambers , wishing constantly she had gone with Rasler and Hadrian . She did not feel like sge could cope in Vayne's company for long . 

The people would be angry . They detested Archadia , and with them the new leaders of Dalmasca , something was going to blow . It was only a matter of time . 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night , but he and Rasler had reached the entrance to the sandsea . Rasler was busy cooking by the fire , while he kept a lookout for any approaching creatures . A dinosaur had seen fit to try and make a meal of both of them earlier . Thankfully he had seen it sneaking up on them out of the corner of his eye , and shot it through the head . 

He smelt something burning . Turning around , he saw that Rasler had somehow set their dinner on fire , and desperately trying to put it out . Sighing , he walked over and made the flames dissappear by using his elemental ability . 

" Rasler , do explain how you managed to set fire to a steak . "

" It wasn't my fault Harry . It just suddenly caught fire . 

" Right . And it has nothing to do with your bad cooking . "

Rasler pouted " My cooking is not that bad . You get to sample new creations when I cook . You're the first person to try my smoked steak . "

Hadrian shook his head " Funny how all your dishes have the words burnt , smoked or blackened in them . Never mind , I'm sure it tastes lovely . "

" You wound me with your sarcasm . "

" Stop being such a drama queen . And don't tire yourself out . We have a long journey ahead of us . "

Rasler slided over to Hadrian " Tell me about the Orgir Yensa . I know very little about it . "

" It is a desert region in the west of the Jagd Yensa, most of it covered in fine-grain sand that ebbs and flows like water, compared from antiquity to a sea. Abandoned drilling rigs can be found here and there, dotted about the ever-shifting terrain. In the past, the Rozzarian Empire sought to draw rich oils from the ground here, but relentless attacks from the Urutan-Yensa, who consider the Sandsea to be solely theirs, drove them away. Men are now a rare sight inside the desert borders."

During this lecture , Rasler's head slowly drifted into his lap . 

" Am I now a table as well ? "

" What ? You're comfortable."

Hadrian sighed but did nothing . He placed a hand on his head and they sat there for awhile . 

" Hadrian , what do you think has happened to Nabudis ? "

" I cannot say for certain . But what lies there now is not something for the faint of heart . "

" I cannot believe it is all gone . All of Nabradia . My father . Nearly everyone and everything I knew . Im just glad I still have you to protect me . "

Hadrian pulled Rasler's head closer and stared into his sapphire eyes " I promise you that Archadia shall pay for what it has done . Nabradia may be lost , but we can still help Dalmasca , and Ashelia . We can never replace it , but we could rebuild anew . A place better than Nabudis and Verdpale . "

" Do you really have faith in that ? That we could defeat all our enemies and see Nabradia restored ?"

" Rasler , faith is what you have in things that don't exist . This however is achievable . Now stop worrying about the future and get some rest . The next few day's journey will not be pleasant . " 

Rasler pushed Hadrian down and put his head on his stomach . Before Hadrian could get him off , he had fallen asleep . 

" I don't know why I bother sometimes . "

Smiling nonetheless , Hadrian cast a ward to deter any monsters and let him know if anything got through . The ward was useless when it came to strong monsters but at least he would have a warning . 

Looking down at that moment , Hadrian swore that he would never let any harm befall Rasler . Seeing that arrow nearly hit him had scared him more than anything else . At least now he was here with him . 

" Goodnight , Rasler . "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Wakey wakey , good morning , rise and shine , GET UP ! "

Rasler shot up and grabbed his sword , expecting an attack , but stopped when he saw Hadrian holding out some weird chopped up plant . 

" What the hell is that ? " he said , eyeing it warily . 

" Cactus , Rasler . Take it , it's not poisonous . "

"Why are you giving me cactus ? " 

Hadrian groaned 

" Rasler , we are going to a very hot and arid place . To stop you whinging , about being thirsty , hungry and hot , I chilled some cactus while you were dreaming . It is good for you . Now just take it , we hace to get going . " 

Once hearing the benefits of the snack , Rasler snatched it out of his hand , holding onto it like it was his firstborn son .

" If you are done being a child , we have to get going . " 

He waited for him to wrap his precious food somewhere safe , before leaving the westersand and stepping into the Yensen Jagd . 

Several hours later saw them resting on an abandoned oil rig .

" Where are all the monsters . Not that I'm complaining , its just that this is tedious . From what you said last night it sounded like this place would be swarming with utran yensas , but I haven't seen a single one . " 

" Because they save their strength for a great assault . "

Rasler looked at Hadrian , who seemed to be staring at a rustle in the sand below . Suddenly , many sandfish jumped out , with dozens of Utran Yensas riding on the back . 

" It appears we have overstayed our welcome . " Hadrian said , pulling out his shotgun and firing into the crowds below . " Get ready Rasler , this group is out for our blood . "

Rasler drew out his swords and started attacking the ones that climbed up onto the platform . He continued to fight them while Hadrian provided support and healed him . When their numbers had thinned a little , Hadrian launched a firaja spell towards them . Unable to escape , the Yensas were incinerated . 

" I don't understand you . You could have done that in the first place . "

" Because that would have taken all the fun out of it . Besides , you were complaining . You're right , I could launch spell after spell , but that is boring . I'll save that for more pressing situations . " 

Rasler just raised his hands in surrender " Alright ,alright . I just thought that you would want to get this over with . "

" The reason so many came is because they were afraid of our might . Some were watching our previous battles . We have managed to scare the rest of them off with that show . Had I just burned them all immediately , they would have followed us , with even more warriors . "

" How does that make sense ? They would just send more warriors to their deaths ? "

" To them it is a win-win situation . They either conquer a great foe , or die with honour trying . Don't try and work it out , it's not worth the hassle . "

Heading forwards , the pair spent the next few days crossing the desert , coming across only a few monsters . Exactly as Hadrian had said , the Utran Yensas had backed off . Soon they reached the entrance to the Nam - Yensa . 

"The desert in the west of the Jagd Yensa. Fine sand beats in waves against the feet of the rolling dunes of this region which, together with the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, is called the Great Yensan Sandsea. To the west of the Nam-Yensa lies the gorge known as the Valley of the Dead, so called because it has been the scene of many an ill-starred adventurer's demise. With any luck we shall not share their fate . "

" How long will this take to cross Harry ? I'm running out of cactus . "

" We're on a mission to save Dalmasca and you're worried about cactus . " Hadrian said , looking incredulously at him . " Don't fear , I killed and froze plenty . I planned ahead for your enormous appetite . "

Rasler pouted " I need food to keep me going . A big strong warrior like me needs sustenance . "

" Nice joke . "

Rasler stuck his tongue out and walked into the second part of the desert , Hadrian following . 

It took them several days to reach the valley of the dead , mainly because Rasler had slew a giant tortoise known as the Utran - Eater, and the the Utran queen had wished to honour him.

" That was one of the most creepy things that I've ever seen . I thought she was going to kiss me , but then she headbutted me ! . And gave you those strange berries . Hadrian , please explain . "

" The headbutt must be their equivalent of a handshake . And she gave me the berries because I would know what to do with them . "

Rasler gave him a confused look " What are those berries for anyway . "

Before answering , Hadrian signalled for Rasler to stop . They had reached the valley . The sand dissappeared and the path sunk beneath the ground . 

" The tomb most likely has a guardian Rasler . These are Eskir berries . While harmless to most , the Gardua species detest them ."

" So the guardian is most likely going to be a Gardua ? "

" Correct . I knew there was a brain in there somewhere . "

" Oh shut up Harry ." Rasler said with mock anger " But I don't understand why we need them . Surely you could just blast it out of the sky?"

Hadrian threw the Eskir berries to him

" I could . But I do not think I am the one who must kill it . "

" What do you mean ? " Rasler asked curiously .

" In order for the seal on the tomb to open , one of royal blood must slay the guardian . In this case , either you or Ashelia would be needed . The berries are supposed to ground the beast, leaving it vulnerable to short range attacks . As your grasp on magic is very poor , and any of my spells will kill the thing , this is our safest bet. Now let's go . The valley shall take a few hours to get through , before we reach the tomb , but it's still early . We have time . "

Rasler rubbed his hands together 

" Well what are we waiting for ? " 

He made to charge off , but a hand on his shoulder stopped him 

" Do not forget that the Dawn Shard is the most powerful Rasler . It will show you things , from past and present . Do not be led on by the mist . "

Grabbing onto Hadrian's hand , Rasler dragged him down the slope in the valley . 

" That's why I have got you to protect me Harry . Now let's go . "

The pair walked further into the Valley , following the trail of bones . Narrowly avoiding treading on a skull , Rasler had to nearly run to keep up with Hadrian . His attention was drawn to the discarded armour everywhere , and the symbols they carried . 

" These are Archadian signia . Do you think they knew of the Dawn Shard being here ? "

" Know ? Now , I am almost certain they know .These soldiers died years ago . Some of these men were researchers . I doubt they knew back then . More likely they were looking for the secrets of the tomb , but failed miserably ."

" How do you know when they died Harry ?"

Instead of answering , he made several skeletons rise up behind Rasler . 

"Turn around and look behind you . "

Rasler turned his head round , then screamed when he saw two skeletons playing piggy in the middle with the head of the third .

He whipped round to glare at Hadrian , who was leaning against the wall , laughing his arse off . 

" That was not bloody funny Harry ! " 

Hadrian tried to straighten himself out , but burst into laughter again when he looked at Rasler . 

" I-I'm sorry Rasler . But the scream and then the face . It was hilarious . I am committing that to memory forever." He said , wiping a stray tear from his eye .

" You are a complete and utter bastard you know that ."

Hadrian chuckled again " You wanted to know how I knew so much about their deaths . "

" You could have just said ' Rasler , I have the ability to command the dead' . We didn't need the circus performance ! "

" Oh stop whining . You loved it really."

Rasler tried hard to fight the smile from appearing , but failed , and he couldn't help but laugh as well . 

" You see . So yes Rasler I can control the dead . I can see how they died , when they died , and I can command them at my will . "

Rasler thought for a second " I'm just guessing here , but is that why we haven't been attacked by the swarms of undead here . These places usually come with an army of them . Have you been holding them back ? " 

Instead of heckling him , Hadrian actually seemed half impressed . 

" To be fair , you're not too far away from the truth . If it was a problem I could command the undead here to stay down , but that is not necessary . By nature , the undead worship necromancers for their abilities . I am one that is especially revered . "

" Why is that ? "

" Simply put , because I am alive . Most necromancers are dead , the majority also chained to some spell , and unable to do anything except command the other undead to attack in a certain radius . Coming into close contact with one who is alive is seen as an honour . If I so wished , I could make them all walk into Archades , if any of them survived the journey ." 

" So basically , you could override the enchantment already on them ."

" Yes . You seem very interested in this Rasler . "

Rasler looked sheepishly at him " It's just that I always assumed necromancers were evil and only raised the dead for their own malevolent purpose . I didn't realise that there were so few free ones now , and that they can use their talents for good . "

Hadrian rolled his eyes " Rasler , I'm not going to be angry with you just because you believe that . It is a very common misconception , not helped by the fact that most of the necromancers centuries ago were evil . The reason there are so few now is because necromancers could , once weakened , be easily bound to a place , or become a slave , completely under the master's wil . They were often used as guards in tombs of royals buried in remote locations , and as a front line defense in battle . Because of the seemingly inescapable fate , necromancers died out , with only a few left nowadays . So , do you think I am evil ? "

Rasler went up to him and hugged him . 

" No , you're wonderful . No one could ever bind you . You are like a god . "

Smiling , Hadrian hugged him back " Such a charmer aren't you . Now stop acting all sappy . We're nearly there . "

They walked into a massive plain , surrounded by the desert walls . At the end was their goal , King Raithwall's tomb . To his side , Rasler gasped . 

" That is excessively enormous . What is the point ?" 

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders " He was the Dynast King . It's understandable that the people would wish to honour him . "

The debate over size over , the pair walked towards the doors . A faint beating caused Hadrian to stop . Rasler turned back to look at him . 

" What is it Harry ? "

Hadrian waved for him to be quiet . The beating grew louder . Suddenly , a massive bird flew over them , and turned around to face them . 

Hadrian pulled out his gun and sword . 

" Rasler , use the berries ! They will knock it out of the sky . "

Rasler took the Eskir berries out of his pocket and threw them at the Gardua . This caused it to fall onto the ground . Rasler pulled out his swords and attacked the creature . He struck , while Hadrian immobilised it and healer Rasler . Soon , the creature was destroyed , and the transport device in the entrance activated . 

Sheathing his swords , Rasler ran to catch up with Hadrian , who was at the steps . 

" That was easy . It was not a very good guardian ."

" It was designed to test the strength of the heirs of the dynast king . I wouldn't rest just yet . "

Reaching the transport device , Hadrian put his hand on the switch , transporting them into the tomb .

They reappeared in a small hall , glowing with blue flame . 

" Well you were right Rasler . There are hundreds of skeletons here , all wishing to rise ."

Rasler looked warily at him " They won't be a problem will they? " He couldn't help but ask . 

" There is a necromancer further within . However , he should not be a problem . The Dawn Shard will be deep within , possibly at his grave . Be prepared . More than the dead dwell here ."

They walked to the door , which opened as they reached closer , revealing a staiway leading to a long bridge , with another transport link at the end .

Rasler walked forwards , but was stopped by Hadrian .

" When you get on the bridge , do not pass those orange crystals " he said , pointing to a pair roughly halfway halfway across . 

They went down the left set of stairs , and before they stepped onto the bridge , Rasler's attention was caught on a wall behind them , covered with carvings of tortured humes , with a hideous face sticking out above his head , and claws jutting out at the bottom . 

" Hadrian look-"

" Just ignore it . Do not stare , just keep on walking . "

They reached the middle of the bridge , and Hadrian prompted Rasler to step forward . 

" Harry , what will happen to me ? "

"Nothing , now just go. "

Taking a breath , Rasler walked across the bridge further , causing a shield to appear , cutting off the way to the transport link and the stairs behind . The wall at the end burst into action , claws and face moving rapidly . However , it soon stopped when a blast ( courtesy of Hadrian's shotgun ) blew it to pieces , causing the shield to fall as quickly as it had appeared . 

Rasler , as per usual , was stood there like a vegetable , staring at Hadrian . 

" What the hell was that ?! "

" A defense mechanism Rasler , meant to trap guests and eventually crush them . "

Rasler shook his head " Not that , that's obvious . I meant your shotgun . Last time I checked , shotguns don't fire like mortars .

" And last time I checked , shotguns were not covered in enhancing runes and spells . If I so wish , I can use this as an almost literal portable cannon ."

Rasler stared at the shotgun in his hand with awe . That was one hell of a blast . That shot had blown up the wall completely . Hadrian was right , it was literally a small cannon . 

" If you're done ogling , we must press on . " 

Shaken out of his thoughts , Rasler walked to the transport links and activated it , taking him and Hadrian to yet another bridge . 

This time , keeping a sharp lookout , Rasler walked down the stairs , and came across another monster like the monster they faced earlier . 

" Another one ? Rasler complained "Really ?"

" This one seems stronger than the last one . Probably need something more powerful ."

He pulled Rasler forward until they were near the centre of the bridge . Once done , he turned around , and sent a flare spell at the wall , causing it to explode like the last one . 

" There better not be another one . " said Rasler . 

Hadrian sighed " We can only hope . " 

Touching the transport link at the end of the bridge , they were warped off to the top of a very long flight of stairs . 

" Happy now Rasler ? "

" Very . I take it this was the necromancer you were talking about ?" He said , pointing at an approaching skeleton . 

" Yes .It's this inconspicuous fellow . "

" How is he inconspicuous ?"

" Because if I had not been a necromancer , there would be hundreds of skeletons attacking us . However , because I am , he is resorted to attacking us himself , due to me blocking his access . "

Hadrian cast a Holy spell , vaporizing the thing instatly . Further on at the bottom of the steps , all the statues came alive , spears and swords materialising in their hands . Rasler made to attack , but Hadrian stepped forward . 

" Don't bother . It's not worth the effort ."

Hadrian started glowing , and a huge rune circle appeared behind him . He began to chant 

" Hearken the angel summouns ,  
The true path shall guide you  
Find peace in annihilation. "

He rose up off the ground , and pointed down at the foes below .

"Phantom Destruction !"

A huge pillar of light burst from the rune circle , completely obliterating the statues , leaving nothing behind . The light died down , and Hadrian floated back down to the ground . 

" What spell is that ? "

" An ancient one , lost in time , altered slightly by myself . "

" It destroyed the statues without leaving a trace of their existance . Are you not tired ?"

Hadrian shook his head " The concern is heartwarming Rasler but I am fine . If I wanted to I could do that for hours before I got tired . Now , we have a clear path , to what I'm hoping is where the Dawn Shard lies . I can feel a great concentration of mist below . "

With all the monsters in their path either dead of scared shitless , they walked down several flights of stairs until they reached a huge room with a coffin at the end . Before they could go further , a huge fiery monster appeared before them.

" What is this ?! " Rasler shouted " Another test ? "

" This is Belias , the Gigas . I doubt this is a test , so I can really let loose . " Hadrian said , building up the magic in his hands , and launched many Blizzaja spells at the esper , while Rasler attacked it . The ice knocked Belias down , but he managed to leap back up , and he cast a peculiar spell at Rasler , covering him in slime.

" God what is this crap ?" He said , drenched in the mystery liquid . 

Hadrian however knew what that spell was , and what the esper planned to do next . Wasting no time , he ran forward , and summoned Rasler behind him , and was hit by the oncoming Firaja spell . 

Rasler looked on in horror as flames erupted all over his body , but was even more disturbed by the smile he was giving Belias . He grinned almost psychotically as his entire body seemed to turn into flame , before latching onto one of the esper's arms , and he seemed to suck the life out of it . Flames stopped dancing on his body , and he futilely tried to escape Hadrian's grasp . 

Sinking to his knees , he struggled weakly , before exploding into a cloud of mist , leaving behind a symbol in a crystal . 

Slowly , Hadrian began to cool down , returning to his natural state . His clothes seemed to be completely undamaged , and he was smiling at the crystal . 

" Well that was fun . Sucking the life force out of an Esper . "

Rasler walked up to Hadrian , and drifted his hand over his face , as if to see he was really there , before squeezing him to death in a hug . 

" Don't you dare do something like that again Harry ! I thought you were going to die ! You're going to end up killing me with worry . "

Hadrian ran a hand through Rasler' s hair to try and comfort him . 

" That was what I look like when I am in my fire elemental form . The same thing happens when I turn into my other forms . Because we were both beasts of fire , I could drain him of his life force . I enchanted my armour to withstand the brunt of my transformations . Last thing I need to do is to end up naked in a strange tomb . "

Hadrian's words went straight to Rasler's head , who already started to picture Hadrian naked . He started panicking when he felt his other head start to rise , as he was pressed up against his leg . Hadrian had leant down to talk into his ear , his lips and voice like velvet . Rasler didn't pay attention to a word of what he was saying , too lost in the moment . He shivered in pleasure when Hadrian's mouth ghosted over his ear , making his efforts to stop his arousal useless .

To his great relief however , he was released , and made a show of straightening his armour , trying to hide the lump in his mail . Fortunately Hadrian was looking at the crystal again . 

He stopped speaking and looked expectantly at Rasler . 

" Well ?"

" Well what ?"

" Were you not listening to me ? " Hadrian said , feigning hurt " I was asking if you wanted to bond with Belias . Neither of us have to at the moment . We have time to make a decision . "

Taking the crystal out of the sky and placing it in his pouch , Hadrian beckoned for Rasler to follow him into the final room . There , at the far end , was a massive tomb , with the Dawn Shard on a pedestal above . 

He felt Rasler stiffen beside him , and turned to face him . 

" Rasler , what's wrong ? "

Rasler just walked forward , staring at a spot in front of the tomb . 

"Fa-father!" 

Looking to where he was staring , Hadrian could also see the faint outlines of a figure . They seemed to point their hand at Rasler , then at the Dawn Shard . 

" You wish for me to take it ? "

Hadrian did not know how the figure responded , but Rasler climbed up to the pedestal and took the dawn shard . It seemed to make the mist shrouded figure disappear , and Rasler stretched a hand out . 

" Father!"

His hand slipped off the hold , and he fell , only to be caught by Hadrian . 

" Rasler , listen to me . That was an illusion , born of the Dawn Shard . It is only your father in looks alone . It is not truly him . "

He leant him against the wall , and waited for him to calm down . Rasler just sat there for a minute , staring off into space , before looking at him . 

" I don't want to believe you , but you would never lie to me Harry . I cannot let go of the past ."

Hadrian sat down next to him " What has happened in the past cannot be undone , but we can move forward. You speak as if it is shameful to remember those who are lost . Do not blame yourself for wanting to remember them . It is natural . Just do not lose your head in the process ."

He stood up , pulling Rasler with him 

" Now come along , we have work to do . We need to find out more about these shards . "

He made to turn around , but Rasler touched his arm lightly .

" I know I say it a lot , but thank you Harry . You have always been there for me , always protected me . You are like the brother I never had . It warms my heart to see you here with me . "

Hadrian blushed slightly , scratching the back of his head . 

" Of course I'll be there . I will always be there . You are like family to me . I shall not stand for anyone trying to seperate us . Great Rasler , now I sound like one of those cheesy romance stories I kept finding hidden in your room . Speaking of which , where did they come from ? "

"Er , Ashe gave them to me . " he said , not wanting to admit he sort of liked the the novels and had bought a few himself . 

Hadrian just raised an eyebrow " Right . Great wedding present . She must have been trying to tell you something . "

Forgetting about earlier , the two of them bickered all the way back through the tomb , arguing about Rasler's so called 'gifts' . They reached the front of the tomb , and were just discussing Rasler's taste in books when they saw a fleet of airships flying in to where they were standing . 

" Archadia . They have somehow managed to find a way of getting an airship to work in a jagd . This is going to turn ugly Rasler . Pass me the Dawn Shard . "

Rasler hurriedly placed it in Hadrian's hand . Many smaller ships were flying towards them from the cruisers . 

" Now Rasler , do not struggle for the moment . Just leave the talking to me . On no account say anything of the mid light shard . "

The ships had landed , and dozens of imperials came out and surrounded them . 

" In the name of his excellency Lord Gramis you are to surrender. "

Hadrian stepped forward until he was mere inches from the speaker . 

" Very well insect . We shall join you for now . Don't bother trying to lock us up . It will only lead to death . "

The imperial bristled " You have no authority here - "

He was cut off as a sword impaled him , sending him flying backwards . The rest of them grabbed their weapons , but one leapt forward and signalled for them to stand down . 

Taking a look at his now dead commander , the captain turned to look at the pair.

" Will you cause any trouble ?"

" So long as you do not piss us off , no ."

Signalling for some troops to come over , he said " Take these two to Judge Ghis . Do not restrain them ."

One of the guards motioned for them to follow to an empty ship , and they climbed into the back . The engine started , taking them to the flagship of the 8th fleet , The Leviathan .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for my shitty spelling when it comes to place names and people . In my defense , Urutan sounds like some sort of monkey . Utran - Yensa flows better.


	6. Strange Occurences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Rasler escape the Leviathan , and go to the garif to learn more and catch up with Ashe , Basch etc.

They were taken up to the Leviathan , and escorted to the observation deck . Waiting for them was judge Ghis , a lesser magister of Archadia . " Prince Rasler ? Archmage Evenstar ? Isn't this a surprise . People seem to be rising from the dead now . " 

Hadrian stepped forwards " I do not need to hear your babble Ghis . Just get to the point . "

" You are bold Evenstar ." Ghis said " Even when outmatched you still resist . "

Snorting , Hadrian seemed to give Ghis a look of sympathy . 

" Outmatched ? Are you that much of a delusional fool ? I am not outmatched Ghis . Now spare us your speeches and tell us what you are doing here?"

Ghis lifted his arms , as if to make a grand speech . 

" We seek the relics of the dynast king Raithwall , the Dawn Shard . "

Pulling the Dawn Shard out of his pocket , Hadrian wiggled it in his palm . 

" Like this one , perhaps ? " 

Ghis jerked forwards , eyeing the stone greedily . 

" So you have it ? This saves us a lot of trouble . Hand it over . I need not say what will happen otherwise . "

One of the guards pulled out his sword and held it against Rasler's throat . 

Remaining calm , Hadrian threw the shard at Ghis , who deftly caught it , while killing the guard holding Rasler but reanimating him , to not arouse suspicion . 

Ghis spent a while examining the shard , before turning to speak to them again . 

" I see you know when to give up . Take them away . You are hereby placed under arrest for rebelling against Archadia . "

He watched his guards lead the pair out of the door , before turning round and beckoning for a researcher to come over . 

" I wish to test if this is the true Dawn Shard . Put it in the engine and test it's power . "

"True Dawn Shard your honour ? "

" Evenstar is crafty and cunning . He has most likely tampered with it . I shall not hand over the wrong one to the empire . "

Placing it into the young girl's hands , he walked back to his seat , unaware of the chaos being caused further down . 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guards had led them down the lift to the hangar bay . As they exited , Hadrian leant to whisper in Rasler's ear .

" When we reach the end of the corridor , duck ."

Not knowing what his best friend was planning , Rasler continued walking , until they reached the door to the hangar . Hadrian slowed down , hand grazing against the hilt of his blade . Realising what he was about to do , Rasler threw himself to the floor , narrowly missing decapitation . The guards however , were not so lucky , and collapsed to the ground . 

Rising up , Rasler walked over to Hadrian , who was busy taking the keys from one of the soldier's belts . Finding them , he went to the door , but turned round to look at Rasler . 

" No screams ? No scolding ? I'm surprised Rasler , I would've expected you to start yelling at me by now . " 

Rasler just sighed " When have my , or for that matter , anyone's reprimands or complaints ever stopped you ? "

Hadrian started chuckling quietly " Good point . Now to find which one of these is the correct key . "  
He started examining them one at a time , looking at the text written on the key cards . 

Pulling out his swords , Rasler stood ready at the door . 

"Right , so what's the plan ?"

Hadrian didn't turn around but answered . 

" You can relax for a start . We need to steal one of those airships and get the hell away from here . "

Finding the right key , he gave it to Rasler to hold . 

" We do not have the time to get bogged down in to fights . I can charm us to make it appear we are imperials . It won't last long . The Dawn Shard will mess with it . "

Remembering the Dawn Shard , Rasler whispered furiously at him . 

" Why the hell did you give it to them ? What are you thinking !? They now have another weapon that -"

He was cut off by a voice from a speaker in the wall . 

"All technicians please report to engine room for the testing of the Dawn Shard . "

" Testing of the Dawn Shard ? " Rasler said . " What are they - oh you have got to be kidding Harry . "

Knowing that the crafty bastard had planned for this , he couldn't help but ask . 

"That's why you gave it away . They would distrust you and believe it was a fake and test it . "

"Your intelligence astounds me . " Hadrian said dryly , casting a spell over their heads to change their appearance , and to banish the dead bodies .  
" Now just stand up and walk normally , we need to get out of here. "

He went to the console , and entered the key into the slot . The doors slid open slowly , revealing the hangar bay . Walking down slowly , they navigated their way to the Remoras , bowing respectfully and saluting when required .

Rasler had to force himself to walk forwards , thinking constantly that they would be caught . He felt so weird , walking in armour so different from them . He had no doubt that Hadrian's magic worked . Not one person had spared them more than a casual glance . 

Heading for a Remora , Hadrian and Rasler were about to board , when the whole ship shook , and their disguises failed . A nearby mechanic saw them , and was about to call for help , when Hadrian shot him . No one else had time to react , as an alarm sounded throughout the ship , and a panicked voice came from the engine room . 

"Nethecite levels reaching critical ! Explosion imminent !"

Wasting no time , Hadrian grabbed Rasler and dragged him on board . Running to the controls , he started the machine , and weaved around the other ships being thrown around and escaped . 

No one fired upon them , but a small aircraft followed them beyond the fleet . 

The Dawn Shard then exploded , first sucking the Leviathan into some sort of void , then going off like an enormous bomb . All the fleet's ships were destroyed , and the one that tried to follow was knocked down into the valley below . They themselves were sent spinning from the shock wave , but Hadrian managed to keep control . 

Levelling out , Rasler stumbled into the deck , wobbling around like a jelly . Used to his antics , Hadrian just grabbed his arm and plopped him down in the chair next to him. 

" I'm sorry Rasler . I probably should have told you ."

Rasler shook his head " It's not that . I already have gotten used to your insane schemes . It's your flying . That was just suicidal ."

He stood up , and pointed at something . 

"What the hell is that ?"

Looking to where he was pointing , he saw a small crystal drifting slowly away from the explosion , glowing blue slightly . He recognised it as the Dawn Shard , but it had changed greatly . 

"The Dawn Shard . Let's get it . "

Moving forwards , Hadrian opened the door to the ship . Already knowing what he was going to ask , Rasler went to the door and reached out to grab it , keeping a film hold of the rail and desperarely trying to not look down . He brought it back inside , but he could sense something strange about it . Giving it to Hadrian , who examined and prodded it for a while , until seemingly giving up and putting it away . 

" To be honest I have little idea as to what's happened . We need to get it examined properly . The garif chief has knowledge of these things . "

"Garif ? As in the ones in Ozmone Plain ? It'll take forever to get there . "

" Rasler , we are in an airship , are we not ? We can get to Ozmone by tomorrow . I have heard rumours of imperials snooping around the Henne Mines , so we will have to walk some of the journey . We will need to talk with the Chief . His people have long held many secrets and forgotten knowledge. "

Turning the ship , Hadrian turned the ship southeast , and headed for Ozmone. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found them hovering over a vast field , trying to find a good landing space . 

"By the trees , Harry ! There is no one out here to steal it ."

" You saw the imperials . This is our ride Rasler , and could be easily sabotaged . Remember it can fly in a jagd . Besides , the ground is too bumpy . "

" And I thought you were a good pilot . "

After several more arguments , Hadrian landed in a small alcove , with some bunnits hopping about in it . 

He jumped out , and dusted himself off . He walked forwards , but heard a thump behind him . Looking back , he saw Rasler , who had managed to land face first in the sand . One of the bunnits cast a healing spell at him , before kicking his head . He shot up , sending the poor bunnit flying ,before remembering what had happened and blushing red . 

" Rasler , you manager to faceplant from a nine foot drop . I would say that that is impossible , but I have just been proven wrong . "

Rasler just tried to ignore him , futily trying to get the sand out of his hair , before Hadrian grabbed his arm and dusted the sand out himself . Whilst he was being groomed , Rasler heard a voice in his mind . 

" Rasler Heios Nabradia . I have been waiting for you . "

The voice made him jump , but he managed to disguise it from Hadrian . He mentally asked who the voice was , and what they were doing . The only response was a crypitc riddle . 

"I am the greatest of the thirteen , the Keeper of Percepts . On my blade the fates are woven . Find me , Hume child , so I can speak with you once more . "

The voice disappeared , leaving Rasler with many questions and few answers . He wanted to tell Hadrian , but some part of him said that he should hold back on this and not mention it now . They had things to do .

Hadrian at this point had finished his tidy up of Rasler , and had walked out of the alcove . He seemed to be looking for something on a nearby mound . 

"Harry , what are you looking for ? "

"Ghysal greens . There should be some around here . "

"Harry , I can see for miles and I don't see a single chocobo ."

Hadrian was too busy harvesting to listen to Rasler' s rant . Finding a good bunch , he took it and wrapped it with a reed . He turned round , and did a double take , as a giant red chocobo was stood directly behind Rasler , not making a sound , looking down at him .

"Harry? Harry are you even listening to me ?"

Desperately trying not to laugh , Hadrian handed Rasler the ghysal greens .He lifted them up , and started to complain again 

"Harry , what am I going to do with these ? We'll have to- what's so funny? "

Hadrian just pointed to his right hand . Looking at it , Rasler saw an enormous chocobo munching on the greens on his hand . Too stunned to speak , he just stood there and let it eat away . When it had finished , it turned to Rasler and strode towards him . Hadrian couldn't help but laugh at how Rasler was dwarfed by the bird . It gazaed at him critically for a moment , them knelt down and licked him on the face . Then it went over to Hadrian , and rested its huge head on his shoulders , while he stroked it . 

" I do believe our problem for a ride is solved , dont you ?"

Unable to speak properly , Rasler just gawked at them . 

"H-how?"

"The how's I don't really know." Said Hadrian , twisting his head so he could see Rasler better " But it seems fortune favours us again . "

"By doing what ? Sending us an 10 foot chocobo ?"

Sighing , Hadrian swung round and jumped up onto its back .

"Can't take you anywhere can I ? Coming ?"

Hesitantly , Rasler inched forwards to the bird , his paranoia of anything that goes at a fast speed staying his hand . 

Getting bored with his snail-like progress , Hadrian just spurred the bird forward , swinging down to grab Rasler and throw him onboard . He immediately clung to Hadrian , and started screaming when the bird went even faster .

They powered through the plains for about an hour , before coming to the garif village . Leaping off the chocobo , Hadrian helped a very flustered looking Rasler down , before turning back to the enormous red chocobo and conjuring a bucket of water for it . It gave a happy trill , before dipping its beak in and drinking the water greedily . 

They walked up to the guards guarding the entrance to the village . 

" Halt ! What business do you have here Hume? "

" I am Mage Hadrian Evenstar , and this is Rasler Heios Nabradia . I have spoken with your chief before , some years past . I need to speak with him on matters concerning the relics of Raithwall . " 

The other guard stepped forward , and analysed him for a second . 

" Yes , you seem familiar . You came with the Master Healer , did you not? "

"I did indeed . Sadly she has passed away now."

"Our cheif felt her passing as well . They were very close , as you know . Recently , he has felt surges of mist , stronger than anything before . I presume that that is the reason you are here?"

Hadrian nodded " Yes , we hope he will be able to shine a light on our mystery . "

" You may pass . Go directly to the cheif's tent . Our war cheif shall help you . "

They stepped out of the way , allowing passage into Jahara

There were dozens of tents set up on a small hill , with many garif walking round , doing menial tasks . Many stopped to look up at them as they walked to the War-Chief's tent . A tall garif approached them . 

" What can I do for you , Evenstar ? You have grown much since I last saw you . "

Hadrian pulled out the Dawn Shard and showed it to him . 

" This . I cannot fathom what is happening with this shard . It seems to have lost its power , after it destroyed the 8th fleet . "

"Destroyed the 8th fleet of Archadia ? This is a story you must share with me sometime . Let us go to the Cheif immediately . This is ssomething beyond my grasp . "

He led Hadrian and Rasler round the hill , until they reached the biggest tent , guarded by several well armed soldiers . Supleniu made a series of clicking noises , causing the guards to stand aside . He then turned round to look at them.

" The Cheif awaits you . I shall remain here for you. " 

Both him and Hadrian bowed to each other , then Hadrian beckoned for Rasler to follow him into the tent . 

A big fire burned in the middle of the room , illuminating the many trinkets , weapons and other various things in there . A very old garif , who Rasler assumed was the cheif , sat cross legged by the side of the fire . 

" Master Mage Evenstar , it has been a long time since I last saw you . "

" Elder Cheif Duvenus , it has indeed been awhile since my last visit . How is it that you know of my ascension to becoming a master ? "

" The mist tells me much . While the news of your mentor's passing caused much sadness among the garif , we took heart knowing she had a worthy successor . While the mist has been rampant as of late , you leave a very unique trace . Many people , both good and evil , will have taken notice of you now . Your rise into adulthood , and the subsequent magic boost that you received , has interested many . "

This was all news to Rasler , who couldn't help but ask what they were talking about . 

" Master Mage ? Unique mist trace? What is he talking about Hadrian ? "

He was interrupted by the faint chuckle of the Cheif . 

"Rasler Heios Nabradia . You worry for your friend's sake . I am sorry to have alarmed you with such words . The nature of Hadrian's magic is a very complicated story , one that is best told by him . "

Rasler turned round , and gazed at Hadrian , silently demanding an answer . 

" Rasler , why are you so worried ? " He said softly " It's nothing to be concerned about . "

"Because I -" Rasler caught himself just in time . He did not want to tell Hadrian his true feelings for him yet . " I-I do not want to lose you Harry . Regardless of how awesome you are , I just can't help but worry . "

Hadrian just gave a defeated sigh.

" Would it put your mind at ease if I explained it briefly ?" Receiving a nod he started . 

" I am what as known as a Master Mage . This is the highest rank in the magic heirarchy . I am called Arch Mage by most due to my title in the academy , but it does not truly reflect my skill . Only a certain few , such as the Cheif , are able to see and feel a person's true potential . Master Mage is more than just a name . Being one does not mean just being exceptionally powerful , but you need to have mastered all forms of magic , and then progressed them further . The trace of my magic stands out greatly from the latent mist . Because of this , many people are made aware of how strong I really am . It is the reason why Bergan was so surprised to see me . That insane fool Cidolfus was made aware of how much somehow , and Archadia planned to attack when I was gone ."

"Why would they fear you so much ? " Rasler asked . 

" Because , to whoever told Cid and the rest of his ilk , I am a threat . I am not defeated by normal or even unorthodox methods like draining the mist out of an area , cutting off people's access to magic . You can do whatever you like , and it shall not work . It also doesn't help that the fact I am a necromancer is broadcasted to almost all who can sense the mist . "

"He is right. " Duvenus said ." To those who can see , Hadrian is a massive threat . He has the power to raise an army of undead . Think about it . To the Archadians , he is one of the biggest problems . They could slaughter all their enemies , but one word from him would have them rise up again . It is why , young prince , that when they attacked Verdpale , they tried not to kill as many as they can , and cremated the dead . "

" But surely they would be a greater threat alive . " Rasler said.

" The living can be persuaded and reasoned with . The dead would have only one master . "

" Remember what I told you about necromancers before Rasler ?" Hadrian asked . " I am a naturally born one . Combine that with my magic skills then what you've got is someone who can continually bring back the dead , over and over , each person who dies bolstering my ranks . It is why true necromancers were hunted and captured and used as defenses or front line attacks in war . The ability to bring back the dead , both yours and the enemies , and have them fight without rest , is a huge advantage . " 

" So , theoretically , if you wanted , you could have raised the fallen at Verdpale ?" Rasler asked . 

"Yes , I could have . " Hadrian said .Catching on to what Rasler was going to ask , he decided to nip this in the bud . "Rasler , when I say bring someone back from the dead , I do not mean I restore their personality or their conscience . They are nothing more than puppets . I could not bring anyone truly back from the dead . "

" When you try to control a dead body , Prince Rasler , it demands nothing less than the complete domination of the soul , still attached to its physical form . They are little more than mindless vegetables . But I fear we have strayed far off topic . You two owe me an explanation for the massive mist discharge I felt yesterday . "

Hadrian took out the Dawn Shard and handed it to him . " I believe that the rest is self explanatory . "

Duvenus just examined it for a while , before handing it back to Hadrian . 

" The stone hungers . Hungers for mist so it can grow strong once again . If this was anyone else , the shard would try to influence their judgement . However , it seems to be sated by the latent mist that you give off . But it desires more . " 

" I thought as much . " said Hadrian " Out of interest , how did you find out about recent events ? "

" Your friend , the lady Ashelia , and her companions , were here earlier today . They headed to Henne mines to find a lost viera girl ."

"The Henne Mines ? " Hadrian asked . " Then they are not far ahead of us . "

" Indeed . The entrance to Golomore Jungle is not far from here . They will pass back that way eventually ."

A sharp pain seared through Rasler's mind , making him tumble to the floor . Hadrian ran to him , and tried to find out what was wrong.

The same dark voice echoed through Rasler's head again .

" Come , hume child . I offer my assistance in your coming fights . Seek me in the Henne Mines . Seek the Keeper of Percepts ! "

After the voice had stopped , the sharp pain died away , and Rasler found Hadrian's head hovering above his own .

"Rasler? Rasler! What happened ? "

He slowly dragged himself up off the ground and stood again leaning on Hadrian slightly . 

" There was this voice . It spoke to me , called itself the Keeper of Percepts . Asked for me to come to the Henne Mines . "

" Zodiark." Both Hadrian and Duvenus said . 

'' Who is that ?" Rasler asked . 

" Zodiark is the most powerful of the 13 scions that are hidden away in Ivalice . He is the Keeper of Percepts , that which is made to govern mortal life . "

" Then what does he want with me ? " Rasler said ,a small amount of fear creeping into his voice . 

" He wishes to bond with you . " The Chief stood up and moved next to Rasler . " You must understand that something like this happening is exceptionally rare . Instead of you seeking him out , he has actively been waiting for you . Instead of the usual contract most form with the scions , you and he would bond , enhancing many of your skills . He would live inside your head . A guide , if you like . Your fate and his would be intertwined ."

"Our fates would be intertwined ? In what way? "

" If you died , he would share your fate ."

Rasler collapsed onto a stool " Why would any scion want to bond with , well , anyone ? We will all die eventually . Wouldn't it just doom them as well? ?"

" I don't think you fully grasp what is meant by you and him bonding ." Hadrian said "Bonding with any scion would dramatically enhance your life . With one such as Zodiark , considering his history , you would probably live forever . "

"Live ...forever ?"

" Only Zodiark can truly say what would happen . "

Hadrian started heading towards the exit . 

"We should leave and head for the Henne mines . With any luck we should find Ashelia and the rest of her compainions , and find Zodiark . "

Duvenus looked up at Hadrian " You will need a key to access the site where Zodiark lies . Seek out the war cheif for it . After , head for Mt Bur Omisace , and speak with the Gran Kiltas . He will know more about the nethecite than any ."

He turned to look at Rasler " Prince Rasler , I ask that you stay a moment . "

Taking that as his cue to leave , Hadrian bowed to the Cheif and left the tent . As soon as he was out of earshot , Duvenus turned to Rasler . 

" How long?"

Rasler looked at him , confused.

" How long what?"

"How long have you harboured romantic feelings for my surrogate grandson ?"

Rasler started sputtering .

" G-Grandson ! He never told me that ."

" If anything was to happen to Freya before Hadrian could look after himself , or if something caused him to leave Verdpale , I, and the rest of the tribe, would raise him . But that is beyond the point . Tell me how long you have loved him . There is no point in lying . I can tell when Hadrian is feeling uneased . You do not stand a chance ."

Rasler was about to snap , but deflated and sunk down to the floor again . "I can't honestly say . Now that I think about it , I think I fell in love with him the day he came to Verdpale . I didn't know what it was then , but I felt a strange attachment to him . Over the years , it grew stronger and stronger still , until my 14th birthday . I'll never forget that day . My father had thrown a huge celebration , inviting nobles from all over Ivalice . There were hundreds of people , all talking to me and offering their congratulations . I felt trapped in that hall . "

Rasler started smiling again , remembering his most treasured memory. " But Hadrian was there , stood watch over the proceedings . We shared a glance , and I knew that he knew exactly what I was thinking . I don't know how , but he disappeared from the balcony and appeared right behind me . He grabbed my hand , and snuck us out of the palace , and took me to the paling . What he did next was part of the reason I love him so . He created a meteor shower , just above the city . I know not if it was an illusion or reality , but it was beautiful . I could hear the gasps and cries of the people below , all marvelling at what was the greatest spectacle they had ever witnessed . But I knew he had not done it for them . He had done it just for me . Then he turned around , and took something out of his pocket . It was a pendant , shaped like a star . He placed it round my neck , and told me what it did . How it would protect me , how it would protect me . It was in that moment , when I found out how much I meant to him , that I definitely knew he was the only one that I could only love . "

Duvenus had stayed silent during Rasler's retelling . Having just noticed , Rasler scratched his head sheepishly . 

"Sorry about that . I suppose that I've just been boring you . "

Duvenus shook his head " No , no , your story was very useful . It allowed me to judge whether your feelings were genuine or not . I don't know why you have not told him how you felt earlier . I'm not one for relationships , but it is startlingly obvious that you two belong together . For all his talents , he is as blind as I am old when it comes to love . You would be really good for him . Now , we have spent enough time talking . It is time you went and found Hadrian ."

Rasler nodded and headed for the exit . However , he stopped just before leaving . 

"One last thing . If I bond with Zodiark , are you sure I will become immortal ?"

" I am almost certain . I know what bothers you , Prince Rasler . You worry that Hadrian will eventually leave you . Do not fear that ever happening . As much as I do love him as a grandson , there is one thing that I never told him ,wwhich I shall tell you now . He has been marked by the almighty darkness , the one who rules the afterlife . "

" The almighty darkness ? Who is that ? "

" The singular most powerful being to reside in this world . He has a brother , Yiazmat , who at one time ruled the heavens above . I do not know for what exact purpose , but he has chosen Hadrian for something . Excluding that fact , Hadrian would still live into his hundreds due to the strength of his magic . But his mark is halting Hadrian's ageing , fine tuning his body , now increasing his already unparalleled strength . "

Duvenus rested his head on his hands .

"Do not fear for Hadrian's well being . Like I said , I could not tell you truthfully why he has been chosen, but know this . The mark that he bears is one used to mark an equal , or an eventual one ."

" Why can't Harry sense this mark ?"

" It is hidden away from his sight . The darkness obviously doesn't want Hadrian to know yet . You may not be able to see or feel it , but that mark is a huge deterrent to any who would seek to cause Hadrian harm . After all , who would want to anger the equal of the abyssal one ? "

Rasler sighed " This stuff always happens to him , doesn't it ? Well , so long as Harry is okay , I am happy . "

" You would be even better if you told Hadrian how you feel . "

"I know . It's just that I have no idea what to say , or how to say it . "

" Just tell him the truth . It will need no more than that . Here's some motivation . I believe , when you went to Rabanastre , you met a boy called Vaan . "

Rasler thought for a moment . " Yes , what of it ? "

"He is one of Ashelia's companions . He seems to have developed a obsession with Hadrian ."

" Obsession ! " Rasler shouted . " He's only seen him once !"

" I know that . When they were here , he seemed very eager to describe Hadrian in great detail . I have heard many times that Hadrian has been blessed with astoundingly good looks , but the way the boy described him was almost fanatical . He can't wait to see him again . "

" If he even lays a finger on my Harry then I'll kill him !"

" Then you should take the opportunity , while it lasts . "

"Don't you fucking worry , I will ." Rasler bowed , and walked out of the tent , muttering about mutilating and disembowling any who ever showed interest in Hadrian . So worked up in his anger , he did not see the war cheif until he had walked straight into him. 

" I'm very sorry for that . Should really pay attention to where I'm going . "

The war cheif just chuckled slightly . "That is alright , Prince . Hadrian asked me to pass on a message . He will meet you at the entrance to the village . "

Thanking the War Cheif , Rasler navigated his way back to the bridge leading to Ozmone . When he got there he saw Hadrian , with that massive red chocobo from before . Running to them , Rasler once again doubted Hadrian's sanity . 

" Why is it still here ?" Rasler asked .

" He wants to come with us . " Hadrian said . Seeing the approaching eruption from Mount Rasler , he quickly followed up with the good news . 

" He shrinks down . Look . "

Rasler watched , amazed , as the once huge chocobo shrunk down until it was no bigger than his fist . It made a tiny warble , and flew up onto Hadrian's shoulder . 

" Morrigan's much easier to handle at this size , don't you agree? "

"Morrigan ? You named the chocobo Morrigan ? "

"I was growing tired of waiting for you . But never mind that . Let's go . "

The newly christened Morrigan leapt off of Hadrian's shoulder and reverted back to her original form . Feeling slightly terrified , Rasler waited for Hadrian to get on before trying to climb on himself , and failing miserably . Getting tired of the repeated failure , Morrigan just grabbed him with her beak and tossed him directly into Hadrian's lap , before sprinting off to the Henne Mines .


	7. Whom Gods Annoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry , Rasler and the newly christened Morrigan go off to find Zodiark and the others .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to explain why I put that bit about Vaan in at the end of chapter 6 . When I played through the story , I felt like neither he nor Penelo actually contributed much to the actual story . Penelo I could deal with . Vaan just got on my fucking nerves . It shows in my gameplay as well . Ashe and the others are at lvl 90+ , while Vaan is on 23 . Lol . So this is my justification for the huge amount of Vaan bashing that is going to come in future chapters .

Morrigan sprinted through the plains , making Rasler curl up in Hadrian's lap . Used to his fears by now , Hadrian just placed an arm around him , to offer some comfort and to stop him flying off . 

" Harry , what do you know about Zodiark ? " asked Rasler .

" He is the oldest and most powerful of the scions created by the Occuria to govern this world . To understand more about them , you will need to hear their history , and why they are now sealed in this land . "

Hadrian picked a stray bug out of Rasler's hair before continuing . 

" When the scions were first created , they all had their specific jobs to do . For example , Ultima's job was to make sure souls found their way to the afterlife . When Zodiark was created , the Occuria purposely designed him to be the strongest , but soon came to fear how powerful he may become if he reached adulthood . So they kept him in his child state . The rest of the scions were content to do what they were told for a while , but they soon became dissatisfied , and started believing themselves to be more powerful than their creators . So finally , they revolted , led by Ultima , and tried to seize control . Zodiark was the only one who realised the folly of this task , and refused to join the war when Ultima called . Had Zodiark joined , then the outcome of the war may have been very different . "

Rasler leant back into Hadrian's chest .

" Why ? What happened ?"

" As you might expect , the scions put all their collective might together to form a great army to defeat the Occuria . They expected to catch their makers off guard and slay them, but that was not to be the case . The Occuria had gathered their own army , and what should have been a quick battle turned into a decade long fight . Both sides suffered greatly , as the scions were not holding back at all , and the gods could not utilise their full powers , as Ultima staged the majority of the battles on this realm . Finally , Ultima and the others were tricked into leaving this realm , and travelling to the Occuria's , and there they were trapped and ambushed . The end result was that all the scions were bound and stored in various places around the world , to be the ' playthings of mortals ' . Ultima ended up with the worst punishment , and is hidden somewhere very near the Occuria . But what happened to Zodiark after , you might ask . Was he rewarded for his loyalty ? Was he set free to become an adult and come into his own ?

" He wasn't , was he ?" Said Rasler . " He was punished like the rest . "

" Exactly . He was branded a traitor for not warning the Occuria of Ultima's betrayal , and met the same fate as the rest , bound to the mortal realm . " 

Here Hadrian stopped Morrigan at a cliff face . There was a long drop below into a dark canyon , and on the other side was another plain . Hadrian turned Morrigan around , and walked away from the cliff . Rasler sat up , curious at the change of direction . 

" Where are we going? " 

Hadrian did not answer immediately , but waited for Morrigan to walk a bit further away from the cliff . 

" Taking a shortcut . Hold on . "

Without warning , Morrigan swung round , and sprinted right to the edge , with poor Rasler clinging on for dear life . At the last second , Morrigan jumped , flying over the canyon . Rasler nearly fainted when he saw how high up he was . They landed on the other side , but Morrigan did not slow down , and continued to sprint on . Fortunately , this did not last long , as the soon arrived at the entrance to Henne mines .

There was a dozen or so bodies scattered around , all looking like they had had their necks slit . Hadrian jumped off of Morrigan , and turfed a body over . 

" Imperials . I was right . They are looking for magicite . If Lhusu ever was lost , the empire will have lost a great deal of its magicite income . Rumour has it that the Marquis Ondore has long been funding many Anti Archadian groups , and has become a threat to Archadia . " 

Rasler moved to stand next to him . " Do you think Ashe will still be in there ? " 

Hadrian pointed to a flock of chocobos grazing behind them . 

" This area can only be reached on chocobo or if you can fly . The shortcut we took saved us several hours . It is a good thing Morrigan was with us . I doubt any other chocobo could have survived that jump .They are still here . "

Hadrian started to head into the mine , Rasler following behind him . They came to a junction , with two paths leading off further in . Hadrian paused for a second , then started to walk down the left path . 

"It is this way . The War Chief said there would be a locked door , fortified by several different enchantments . Thankfully we have the key ."

Following the rails down , they arrived at a very large door , made of some dark stone . The light almost seemed afraid to go near it , as it wavered before touching the black stone. 

Hadrian took the key out , and walked to the door .A keyhole materialised in front of where he was stood . Before entering the key , Hadrian turned to face Rasler . 

" The enemies we will face in here will be stronger than any you have encountered before . Get ready . "

Rasler nodded , and drew his swords . Hadrian turned back round and pushed the key into the slot . The door seemed to tremble for a second , then slowly vanished in front of their eyes . 

" What is this?" Rasler asked . 

" There is only one key for that door , and as you can see it has gone . If we go in , we won't be leaving until Zodiark is defeated . "

" We have come this far . " Rasler said " Besides he'd probably still badger me until I came back . No , we shall find Zodiark and beat him . "

Feeling brave , Rasler ran into the tunnel . Hadrian sighed , then ran after him . The door rematerialised after they had passed through , locking them in . 

Meanwhile , near the entrance to Henne Mines , Ashe and the rest of the group were heading back out to Ozmone , weary from their battle with Tiamat . 

" We'll rest at Jahara before heading off to Mt Bur Omisace . " Ashe said . " We need supplies . Paramina is unforgiving . "

" And what do you propose to do after we have spoken to the Gran Kiltas Princess ?" Balthier said. " We have no idea where our runaway Prince or our resident Arch Mage have gone . They could be anywhere in Ivalice . " 

Basch intervened " We must have faith in them . I am sure they have succeded in locating the Dawn Shard . "

Ashe snorted " Have faith if you wish . I know that they have succeeded . And they are probably very close to us . "

Shaking his head , Balthier walked on . " I don't see how you can believe they have succeeded . They --"

A massive blast from the side made the entire mine shaft rattle , loosening stones from the ceiling . They all took cover until the tremors subsided . When they did , Penelo was the first to rise . 

" What on earth was that ? "

Picking himself off the ground , Balthier dusted himself off . 

" No idea . Fran ? "

Fran had already moved to the wall closest to the blast , and had pressed her ear against it . She could hear faint voices further in . 

" It's a short cut Rasler ." 

" Harry , when I say ' Is there an easier way of navigating this place ?' , it does not mean go and blast another tunnel in this already confusing place . "

" Leads right to our destination though . "

The voices got too faint for Fran to hear anymore .She turned round to face the others.

" I believe that the mystery of their location is solved . "

Balthier looked at her sceptically " Are you sure Fran ? It would be more than coincidence if they were here ."

" Do you know of another two people called Harry and Rasler travelling together ? Besides , that was a shotgun discharge . Couple that with the many stories of the Arch Mage of Nabradia , and I think we have a match . "

" But what are they doing here ?" Ashe said " They couldn't have passed this way . We would have seen them . They must have gone down the other path ; the one sealed by that freaky door . "

" If they have gone down there , it would explain why I cannot sense their mist traces . Something is blocking my senses . Something powerful and dark . "

" Will they be ok ?" Vaan asked .

" They will be fine . Neither would have gone in without good reason ." 

Ashe went to a fallen mine cart and sat down . 

" Now we know where they are , we should wait for them . It is growing dark , and I would rather not be caught in the middle of a thunderstorm . We'll camp here for tonight . "

"I agree with the lady Ashe . And I am quite curious to meet these two . " said Larsa.

The rest of the party followed her example and set up camp near the path down to where Hadrian and Rasler had gone .

Meanwhile , Hadrian and Rasler had nearly finished their descent into the mines , and were entering a large hall . 

Rasler felt a chill going down his spine . He drew his swords slowly , not wanting to make a noise . 

" I can sense something Harry . Something dark . "

Hadrian also started to charge a spell in his hand . 

" He is here . Zodiark . The greatest of the thirteen ."

At that moment , Zodiark dropped down from the ceiling and landed directly in front of them . He said nothing , and did not hesitate in launching a scathe spell at Hadrian , who was forced to raise a shield to absorb the blow . He then retaliated with his own scathe spell , which fazed but did not wound the esper . They then started hurling powerful and dangerous spells back at each other at a speed Rasler had never seen . Taking advantage of Zodiark's apparent distraction , he ran to attack Zodiark's side , but a massive spear appeared in one of his claws , and was smashed into the spot Rasler had just occupied . Having anticipated his movements , Rasler was able to dive past , getting a few cheap shots at the esper before having to dodge out of the way again . 

While Rasler duelled with one half of Zodiark , Hadrian's match with the other was escalating quickly . They were now just throwing holyjas and darkjas at each other respectively , taking massive amounts of the cave out with them . Rasler wondered why none of the debris seemed to be hitting him , suspecting that Hadrian had something to do with it. 

Their contest was bought to a close when Rasler narrowly avoided being skewered and slash Zodiark on his side . This distraction allowed Hadrian to hit Zodiark with a modified Holyja spell, which sent him reeling back to the other end of the cave. After recovering from the blast , Zodiark cast a spell on himself , one which Hadrian recognised instantly . He then lifted up his spear , and beckoned them both to attack . 

" Bastard ! " Hadrian cursed "He's made himself immune to magic . Guess we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way . "

Drawing Runeweaver , Hadrian ran towards Zodiark , Rasler following right behind . The esper floated out to meet them , and then launched dozens of strikes at them . For the next few minutes , the three of them just fought ferociously . Neither Hadrian nor Rasler expected something as large and slow as Zodiark to fight so fast . Fortunately , his earlier wounds were beginning to affect him , as he took a lunge at Hadrian and missed , and was unprepared for his blade smashing back into his spear .He was sent reeling around , and Rasler took the chance to disarm him , knocking the spear out of his hands . Before either of them could strike again , Zodiark put his hands up in surrender . 

" That is enough , hume children . I have seen your skill ." 

He turned to face Hadrian .

"I am sorry for the sudden attack . I had to be sure that any who would travel with my chosen were worthy . "

Hadrian just waved him off .

" That was the most fun I've had in years . I shan't be blaming you for it anytime soon . 

Snorting in amusement , Zodiark turned back to Rasler . 

" Rasler Heios Nabradia , do you understand why I have called you here ? "

Rasler nodded . 

"Yes."

" Are you ready to begin ?"

Rasler hesitated for a moment before answering .

"Yes I am . "

"You have questions , child . Do not be afraid to ask them . "

He relaxed a bit , having indeed had several questions that he wanted to ask . 

" What will happen to you after we bond ? " Asked Rasler . 

" I shall reside in your head ." Seeing more questions coming , Zodiark continued . " Allow me to explain further . When we bond , I shall find a space in your head to live in . The mind is not a simple thing , easily read like a book . It is a multi-layered thing , with many hidden parts and secrets . I will essentially become what you humes call ' The little voice in your head ' . You will also inherit a few of my talents , and your appearance may change slightly . " 

" The little voice in my head ?" Rasler almost laughed . " It's hard to imagine something like you living in my head . So you could talk to me mentally ?"

"Indeed . I can offer advice about many things . I may have been trapped in here for millenia , but I have been able to watch a lot of the world , and the various fates that have befallen it . " 

Hadrian , who had remained silent during this , spoke up . 

" I have a question . Will Rasler inherit any of your magical abilities ? I've yet to understand why he's never been able to cast magic to this day . Perhaps your bonding with him will nullify that . "

Zodiark seemed to contemplate his question for a while before answering .

" I cannot say for certain whether he will or not . All I can say is that if he does , he will inherit my talent for the darker arts , and destruction . They will need training of course , but that is not a great issue . I will be able to help him control them , and you are no slouch at the dark arts yourself . "

Hadrian seemed almost flattered at the praise . Almost .

" One last thing . " Zodiark said . " You realise that once we begin , there is no turning back . Immortality can be both a gift and a burden . "

Rasler nodded . " I am ready . "

"Stand back . " Zodiark said to Hadrian . " This will take more than a small effort . "

Hadrian retreated to the back of the cave , and Zodiark's hands started glowing white . A dome of brilliant white appeared round both him and Rasler , blocking them from Hadrian's view . The dome grew brighter , forcing him to avert his eyes . He could feel the powerful magic in front of him , and could not help but fear for his best friend . After a while , the magic died down , enabling Hadrian to look again . Zodiark had disappeared , and Rasler was there standing in the middle . He had grown about another half a foot , and filled out slightly . His eyes had now turned a very deep violet , and his silvery hair had attained a more luminescent quality . Hadrian could feel Zodiark's presence dancing round Rasler's , and that he now had access to magic . 

Hadrian approached warily .

" Rasler ?" 

" Harry , you have no idea how weird this is . I can actually feel him in my head , reorganising my thoughts and memories . " 

" He's doing you a favour Rasler . I have no doubt he will reinforce your mind to protect both you and him . This time tomorrow you'll probably have defenses that I would fail to break through . "

Rasler smiled , and stumbled slightly . Hadrian went over to support him . 

" I feel ... tired Harry . So tired . "

" Then sleep . " Harry soothed . 

He picked Rasler up and carried him him from the cave . On the way he took Zodiark's spear , certain that Rasler would now find that more comfortable than the swords he carried . As he walked back to the entrance , the monsters that had attacked them on the way there just watched silently as he passed , not even showing the slightest bit of aggression . He finally reached the entrance to the hidden part of the Henne Mines , where that ominous door had stood , when he heard voices near the exit to Ozmone . Placing Rasler down , he gently shook him awake , and placed a finger on his lips . He drew out his shotgun , and cast float on his feet to muffle any noise . They reached the corner , but before they could go any further , a figure jumped out in front of them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome . Please don't flame me . I'm a mathmetician , not a writer . This is just the place I give life to my bizarre ideas ;-) . 
> 
> P.S I just realised something about Larsa's age in this fic . If Harry , Ashe and Rasler are 16 ish then he's 9! For my sake , I've bumped up his age to 13 . Also , if anyone has the names of the Occuria then that would be extremely helpful .


	8. Peculiar happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY long for me . It's basically the chapter that I try to explain everything in , so it is quite chaotic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter . The plot is always changing . I make no promises about what bat shit insane thing I do next .

Ashe was sitting with Fran by the fire , pondering her situation . She was queen of Dalmasca, and all its territories . Rasler was now King of Nabradia, or what was left of it after the empire had swept through . She mourned the loss of her father , and Rasler's . They were both raised only by their fathers from a very young age . Losing them was even more disheartening . At least they still had people close to them to rely on , as well as each other . She had Basch , who although served in the Nabradian army , spent a great deal of time in Rabanastre looking after her and teaching her about the world . And Rasler had Hadrain , perhaps the most dangerous person alive with him . Hadrain was like an adopted son in Verdpale , and spent a great amount of time there or running around Ivalice on insane adventures if what Rasler had said held any truth at all . He had been to Rabanastre twice in an official capacity , but she hadin't been able to find him either time . He just seemed to melt into the shadow . When she spoke with Rasler she was certain she felt another pair of eyes watching them . It was no wonder he was chosen as Nabradia 's royal protector . No one dared to lift a finger against the royal family. There was only one fool who dared try , and he paid the ultimate price . Some assassin had somehow snuck into the royal chambers , intent on killing Rasler . But , somehow , Hadrain knew they were there , as he was waiting just inside the door. When Rasler had told her about this , he said he had been asleep , but was awakened by the sounds of a head being blown off its shoulders .He was understandably frightened, but even more in awe of his guardian angel . Even though all three of them were roughly the same age , Hadrain always looked and acted like an adult . The only time she had seen him act even remotely his age was the time she snuck up on them in Verdpale . 

Thinking on that memory , the cupid in her head started giggling at how much of a cute couple those two would make . Rasler was so obviously in love that it practically made her heart break that Rasler would have ended up bottling those feelings if they had got married . She didn't believe in soul mates , but what they had came pretty damm close . She couldn't wait for the day that Rasler would finally grow a pair and tell Hadrain how he really felt . Even with the dangerous war being waged . She severely doubted Hadrain would say no , especially after the affections that he was practically pouring on Rasler . He was like most men . Completely blind to love being showered on them . How she wished that he would just act on his feelings and kiss Rasler , preferably in a cheesy romantic setting , and while she could watch . She couldn't help herself when it came to relationships . She blamed it on how cute the two of them were . Rasler blamed the literal mountain of romantic novels that he'd found stashed all over her bedroom when he came to visit .

Stopping herself before her mind turned to rather less innocent thoughts , she turned to look at street rat they had picked up during their escape of Rabanastre , and the cupid in her mind stopped squealing , and started frothing at the mouth in anger .

Vaan. How she loathed him . Even before the incident in Jahara she had loathed him . The little street urchin may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time , but trying to steal from her treasury ? He would be executed for theft . Not only that , he was nothing but a waste of resources during their travel in the waterways , constantly running off and getting himself nearly killed . At least the sky pirates had respect , and civility. He presumed that she needed help , just because she was a woman . The imperial scum were doing a great job of dying by her sword. She knew little about the events after , as she was quarantined separately , but when they had rescued her , Vaan had caught the attention of 3 judges , which was nearly the ruin of their journey . He understood nothing of the severity of their situation, yet always had some meaningless babble to say . At least his friend , Penelo , had her good traits . She was a very good healer , and was great at supporting them when they fought . Her hope that everything could be resolved peacefully may be naive , but she was only 16 . 

Vaan however, had nothing to offer , and despite her sincerest efforts , he had accompanied them on their journey to the Gran Kiltas , to try and restore her right to rule Dalmasca ( that bastard Vayne had her announced dead and even had a funeral ) . As well as hoping to see her friend and his all powerful protector on the way there . It was during their trek of Ozmoze plains that Vaan started talking about Hadrain out of the blue . She wasn't even aware that they had ever met . Of course , when she found out that the reason they had met was because Vaan was trying to steal from Rasler , she ' accidently ' struck him with a lightning spell . Multiple times. But even that was not what caused her to hate him with such vigour . It was what occurred in the Chief's tent in Jahara .

She had already known of Hadrain being the adopted grandson of the Chief there , but it came as a shock to nearly everyone else. Basch had an inkling, as he was in regular contact with both the prince and the arch mage . It was what Vaan did , after learning that piece of information , that made her want to borrow Balthier 's gun and blow his miserable head off . 

Lust . It oozed from his voice like a poisonous tide , obvious to all except himself . Seeing the mage once had obviously broken the boy's mind , as he spoke of the two of them as lovers almost. He clung to the chief , clearly trying to get in his good graces , but the chief was repulsed, and rightfully angry . And he wasn't the only one . Penelo was trying not so subtly to get him to shut up , Balthier and Fran looked incredulous, Basch was slightly ill, as Hadrain was classed as one of his superiors . The mere thought of this urchin fantasising over a man Basch had seen kill trained assassins in cold blood , wipe the floor with the entire council of mages, generally terrify practically anyone he meets , yet so dedicated to his prince that practically everyone in Verdpale had a bet on when they would admit their love for one another , made the captain sick . And she could understand why . Basch often spent a lot of his time with them both , witnessed how they acted together, and come to the same conclusion that the two of them belonged only to each other. 

The young prince Larsa was in there as well . He was initially surprised to learn that Rasler had survived , and seemed to have genuine admiration for Hadrain . Not only for his incredible magical talent , but because he had killed Judge Bergan. Clearly not his most favourite judge . He had come to see if the rumours from Bhujerba were true about her being alive . He expected her to be mad with rage , to be seeking the nethecite to wage war . She was extremely angry at the death of her father , and the subjugation of Dalmasca , but she had had a bit of time to at least partly get over the situation . What made her calm down was the fact it could have been much , much worse than it was. 

Both Rasler and Hadrain were alive , most of Verdpale 's population was unharmed , Basch survived , Rabanastre and her citizens were unharmed , and that they were fighting back already . This is what had simmered down her hate over the last few weeks . Well , that and hating Vaan. She had lost her only parent , but everyone else she cherished and held dear had survived . 

Larsa was naturally surprised, and decided to tag along with them until they reached the Gran Kiltas, as he realised rather quickly that it was Hadrain that he needed to convince not to annihilate Archadia , not her . She , along with Basch , were here to support the two in their quest . Balthier and Fran were here as guards/guides , as neither her nor Basch had ever explored much . 

Larsa had definitely taken a shine to Penelo , and spent most of their journey to the mines with her . Honestly, she didn't think it was just because he had a small crush on her , but because he didn't want her near Vaan . He had seen the peasant get very creepy over someone he had met a grand total of once , and probably thought he was saving her . 

Getting back on her original trail of thought , she remembered how the Chief sped up the rest of their meeting , under the cover of giving them enough time to get to the Henne Mines before nightfall to save a relation of Fran 's that was exiled from the Salkiawoods years ago and was a guest of the Garif until she had suddenly gone mad for some reason a few weeks ago . The reason for doing this was to prove to that snob elder in the Viera village that Fran does still care about her family, so that they could have free access between there and Paramina . Another thing Vaan nearly ruined completely by asking one of the Viera how old they were . The Chief told them where to go , and provided supplies and chocobos to get there . The next thing she knew , they were all stood outside the tent , shooed out by the guards . 

It was rather simple after that . They rode to the mines , found the viera girl , fought a very pissed off wyrm , and we're on their way back out when Fran detected someone, who to her great fortune turned out to be her favourite couple . They had gone down the path blocked by that huge door, and using a path that Hadrain was literally carving out of the stone , from what it sounded like. 

The others took the opportunity to rest and have something to eat . She did not know how long she sat there , pondering, until Fran tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the side passage , where she could faintly make out voices approaching . Checking to make sure that everyone else was asleep or distracted, she crept to the corner of the wall, fully intending to make Rasler scream like a girl.

She positioned herself , ready to jump out . As they grew closer , she heard Hadrain whispering to Rasler to be quiet . He probably saw the shadow from the fire. It was lucky that Rasler was no good at sneaking either , otherwise she wouldn't have heard a thing . If it wasn't for the ever so soft clink of Rasler's boot walking over the stone , she would have guessed they were stationary.

They were very close now . She could just hear one of them breathing. Figuring now was a good a time as any , she jumped out from hiding , and directly into the path of a very sinister looking gun. Obvious who that was . At least she managed to scare Rasler . He was pushed behind Hadrain, clutching his heart . 

As soon as he saw that it was her , he went mental , first hugging her with happiness and relief, then yelling about how she had given him a heart attack . Hadrain just watched the proceedings , looking as relaxed as ever . She wondered if anything ever truly surprised him . 

" Ashe ! Where have you been ? What have you been doing ? "

She sighed. Sometimes he could be the world's greatest drama queen .

" I've missed you too Rasler , but it's only been 3 weeks . We have been waiting for the two of you . Not an awful lot to do except practice fighting and spells. "

Thankfully, Hadrain managed to pry Rasler the leech off of her before he crushed her . She stood back and took a good look at Rasler. He seemed to be almost .... ethereal , like Hadrain. He seemed more powerful as well , and had gained a very lethal spear . Understandably, her first question was " What the he'll have the two of you been doing ? You look much more handsome than I left you . "

After blushing slightly at Ashe 's bluntness and Hadrain 's laugh , he answered . 

" That ... is a very long story . "

" Well at least we'll have an audience. " Hadrain said .

Suddenly remembering her fellow adventurers , Ashe turned round to find them looking her . 

She felt very awkward, mainly because she was right in the middle of Hadrain 's glare , assessing the new faces . 

It was he who broke the silence .

" I am glad that you managed to protect the princess Captain. "

Basch bowed his head to his superior and his prince. 

He stopped again at Larsa . 

" Well , this is interesting. Archadia 's youngest prince travelling with you ? I wonder , does your brother know you have left Archades? "

" He does not . I am here on the request of my father . I originally came to stop lady Ashe from taking revenge against the empire for the loss of her father , future husband and homeland . But I was shocked to find out from the princess that the two of you were alive ."

" Why were you surprised? " Rasler snarled " Did you expect us to keel over and die in the face of your armies?"

Instead of Larsa answering , Hadrain did . 

" Because one of that attack's main purposes was to kill us , your father and Ashe ' s . It would make sense that they would do that . Kill off all of Nabradia ' s and Dalmasca 's leaders except from Ashe , leaving one crippled , the other without a leader . I have no doubt they wanted you to commit suicide, or flee, princess , presumably after learning of the death of everyone you cared about . A kingdom with no leader makes for a much easier target ."

Ashe swung round to look at him . " You mean that them destroying Verdpale was all to make me weak and pliant to their will?"

Hadrain scratched his head in thought " I am just hypothesising here , though I do think I am right . Out of the two Empires , Dalmasca had the bigger army by far , and most of ours was at Nabudis , which will be nothing more than a mist saturated war zone by now . Besides , it not me you should be asking . "

Ashe turned back to glare at Larsa expectantly . After hesitating for a moment , he answered.

" Your insight is great , Arch Wizard . It was indeed my brother's plan to have both you and Prince Rasler killed, along with any family , to wreak emotional damage to the princess . I tried to convince my father to negotiate for surrender , and spare you this grief , but he did not listen . The Senate is eager for war with Rozarria , and saw your kingdoms as obstacles . The shards were only important as they could be harnessed as weapons . "

" That is an interesting tale , Larsa . " Balthier said " One that answers as many questions as it leaves , but I have a query . How did your father and brother plan on killing of our esteemed Arch Wizard over there? If the tales are even a quarter true , an army would have stood no chance ." He turned back to Hadrain " No offense meant of course. "

Hadrain waved him off " You make an interesting point ..."

Ashe stepped in " This is Balthier, and his partner Fran ." 

Balthier gave a little bow " The legendary Sky Pirates at your service . "

" Balthier? " Hadrain mused " Interesting . Getting back to the matter at hand , how did your bastard brother plan on killing me Larsa ? "

Larsa was about to defend his brother , but remembered who he was talking to and thought better of it . 

" It was Doctor Cid's idea . I do not know how , but he and my brother managed to convince my father that you were a necromancer , based on some tests he did on the magical discharges you left behind when you fought that Hell Wyrm. "

" He followed me all the way out there ? To run tests on the wild magic I left behind ? Please continue with your story , Prince . "

" This alarmed my father greatly . So much so that he gave Doctor Cid's unrestricted access to all of Archadia's resources to find a way to subdue or kill you . He had read the tales of the true necromancers of bygone eras , how they commanded near unstoppable armies . He feared that Nabradia would use you as a weapon of immense destruction against the empire. "

" The dead far outnumber the living of this world " Fran interjected " Every Hume , Bangaa, Seeq, Viera , Moogle and creature skeleton is a potential threat . It is the greatest army in Ivalice , and perhaps the world . I can feel the mist within you , and it shines like the sun itself . I have no doubt that you could raise an army that could wipe out the entire Archadian Empire if you so wished . "

Larsa nodded " That is exactly what my father feared . That is why he had Cid look for a weakness in the royal archives "

He was cut off by Hadrain, who had started to laugh loudly . 

" Oh ... oh gods ! It all makes perfect sense now , except one thing . "

Seeing that everyone was waiting for him to speak , he continued . 

" First of all . Larsa . Not that expect you to know any better but Doctor Cid lied when he said he measured the must charges left by my magic . If he had the technological capabilites to do that, he would have found out that I have much more than necromancy hidden away , and what he would have found would have made your frail father die on the spot . The only thing I don't understand is who could have known . The option list of beings that can do that is exceptionally small . "

" Regardless of that , I would wager that Cid found the weakness , as the few surviving tomes do make some note of it .I doubt your father deigned to yell you what it was , so you did your own research. Doubtless you worked out that a necromancers' greatest weakness is himself . "

" Himself? " Rasler questioned " How?"

" Most , if not all necromancers , were Hume .While the other races of this world obviously have emotions and feelings , it is Humes that they run the strongest in . Emotions that could be exploited. For a necromancer ' s one weakness is when he runs out of magic . For anyone else , the expendeture of one's magic to the brink result in tiredness , or coma . For us , it is lethal . We lack the ability to draw in mist nearly as quickly as normal magicians , and our entire existence is dependent on the mist . Without it , we fade , and we fade quickly . The dregs that are left only serve to increase the torment . "

" I understand it now . " Ashe said " Those emotional ties you mentioned , they were used to unbalance the necromancers . Make them angry , and desperate . Make them exhaust their magic until they were most vulnerable to attack ."

Hadrian nodded grimly "Exactly. Whether it is a very bad coincidence or a very twisted sense of irony , almost every one of them had strong emotional ties to someone . It was almost so simple to kill them . Find out who they treasured most , and butcher them in front of their eyes . "

" But ...why? " Ashe questioned " Why was there such a hatred directed at your people ? You're not evil."

" The reason , Princess Ashe , is the same reason why so many gifted and talented people have been estranged and executed over the millenia ." Fran said.

" Jealousy, spite and resentment . It is easy for the many to hate the few . It is the nature of all races ; Hume , Viera , gods , to feel subconscious jealousy to those who are superior to you . It is when someone gives the many a reason to hate the few , that the hidden emotions come to the surface , disregarding any previous thoughts and feelings . It has happened many times , entire races brought to extinction because of this pettiness . The necromancers are just the last group to have faced this . "

" That is madness. " Rasler said .

Hadrain shrugged " It's life . She is right . It does not matter who or what you are . And speaking of gods , they are the ones to blame for me being the last of my kind . When the Occuria named Raithwall their champion, they tasked him with hunting us down and burying our race in history . It's the reason why you will rarely find any information except for in old legends . And their reason for this ? "

When no one answered , he continued. 

" The one , and only reason why we were victimised is because we were better than them at soul magic."

Silence reigned again . Ashe broke it . 

"Is that it ? Is that their excuse for genocide? Being outperformed ?"

"Apparently we would 'disrupt' the balance of power . It makes you wonder , doesn't it. No wonder everyone is average. Look what happens when you are even slightly superior to everyone else . " 

He gave his shocked audience a chance to digest what he had said before continuing.

" But , before I forget , there is one small thing that I have forgotten to mention . "

Rasler looked at him warily , not liking the devious smile that had decided to grace his face . 

"What have you not mentioned? "

Hadrain waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. 

" Every thing I said about necromancers is true . All those boundaries apply to all . All that is , except me . Even among by my kind , I am very strange . In fact , the opposite of most of what I said is what applies to me .Once again , I am the odd one out , even among the odd themselves ."

Hadrain turned to Larsa " Let us just assume that your father's plan went off without a hitch , that you had successfully killed my prince before my eyes . You would logically expect me to lose control and eventually burn out , shrivel up and die . In truth , it would be most likely the I would lose grasp of my sanity and start destroying my surroundings . But that is where the similarities end . When I eventually run out of magic , I can leech it out of anything that even contains a sliver of mist. Anything . " 

To his left , Fran gasped , realising what he was implying . So did Ashe and Larsa a second later. 

Rasler cottoned on shortly after. 

" You mean you would drain the life out of -"

"People?" Hadrain cut in " Yes . In my rampage I would rip the mist out of any living thing , regardless of who or what. ."

Penelo felt very out of place in this group of royalty , but the way that Ashe and Larsa had reacted prompted her to speak . 

" Does leeching the mist out of someone cause them to die ?" 

Everyone turned to look at her , most forgetting of her existence in the group until now , making her very nervous. Feeling pity for the girl , Hadrain answered .

" I'll try to put it simply . The mist of this world protects every sentient creature from the full effects of time . You must understand that time flows at different speeds in different worlds . In this world , time flows exceptionally faster than normal , but the mist dilutes this effect back to a normal pace . In essence , a barrier. If one removes that barrier, the person in question is exposed to the concentrated ravages of time that they have been protected from . They would experience all the agony of their life , past , present , and future , in no more than a few seconds . But to them , it would seem like an eternity. If you were watching this process , the person would crumble into dust before your eyes , with their fading screams being the only sign of their existence ."

" It is a fate you would not wish on anyone . The reason that the royalty among us recognise what I am saying is because King Raithwall used an extremely similar method to kill his enemies . It is a subject of great fascination to scholars , as it is nearly impossible to drain the mist out if someone completely to this day . All that is written is that he used a crystal . "

Hadrain took out the Dawn Shard from his pocket . 

" This crystal. "

" Is that - the Dawn Shard ? "Ashe asked . 

Hadrain tossed it to her. " Indeed it is . However , it has lost most of its accumulated power , due to certain ... circumstances. "

" In any case , I digress again." Hadrain took out his sword and pointed it at Larsa , who jumped back and tripped over a boulder . 

" Do you see now why I laughed , you foolish child . Why your brother's pathetic plan almost bought me to tears ? In trying to part me from my life , everyone else would have lost theirs . Insane I may have become , but even animals know revenge. Once I finished with Verdpale, Archades would be forfeit to me . Ironic , is it not . The very death your family wished on me would be the death they would receive . " 

His words caused distress in the young prince. 

" No ! You wouldn't kill hundreds of thousands of innocent people . You could be reasoned with ! "

" Reasoned with ? Did you not understand what I just said? My higher brain functions would have taken a permanent vacation , leaving me only with the will to destroy . The mist would make sure I would never regain my sanity , and remain a insane, genocidal savage forevermore . "

Hadrain felt a hand pushing down his sword arm. Turning round, he saw Rasler there . He seemed like he was almost ... upset , or angry at his behalf .

Rasler paused for a second, before speaking . 

" Harry , you are no monster . A monster does not selflessly protect another with his life . A monster would not have looked out for me , or cared for me , like you have . Even when I had nothing , I still had you to support me. It doesn't matter one bit that you are a necromancer . In my eyes , you will always be the Harry I know . And that is all that will ever matter to me ."

>Hadrain found himself being hugged tightly . Looking down , he saw that Rasler was crying into his shoulder.

" You risked your life to save mine . You could have died for my carelessness . I put you in unforgiveable danger , and you never complained . "

Hadrain gently pried Rasler off of him , and brushed a stray tear away from his face . Bringing himself to his eye level , he spoke gently . 

" There is not a single thing that I would not do make sure you were safe , even if the price was my life . Being careless is just nature . You cannot hold that against yourself . No one expects to to be perfect . I too have only wished that you only ever be you , not anyone else . And that , I would protect , even if this world came to an end . "

They stood there , hugging , unaware of their audience. Penelo was trying to stop herself from getting all gooey eyed over the cuteness of it all. Ashe was doing a victory dance in her head , and it took all her composure as a princess to stop herself from squealing and making them kiss . These things best come naturally. At this rate , she wouldn't have to wait long . The rest of their oddball crew were shuffling their feet , looking very uncomfortable. Unsurprisingly to her at least , Vaan was glaring daggers at Rasler's head , as if trying to kill him with his glare . Oh how she wished she could blatantly humiliate him , but that would backfire on her best friend . Never mind , she was a patient woman. 

His emotional level back to normal , Rasler chose to be vindictive and tell Larsa about the tragic demise of the 11th fleet.

" As you can imagine , we have a great deal of stories to tell , and considering that darkness has now fallen , a great opportunity to tell them . There is one story I would like to begin with , however . Before I begin , Larsa , did you know many people in the 11th fleet?"

" A few by appearance, but that's it . I only knew Judge Ghis personally . Why ? Did you kill him out of revenge ? "

Rasler seemed almost offended by the accusation. 

" If I wanted to take revenge on your stupid family I would start by killing you and sending various body parts to your father and brother . Nonetheless, neither myself nore Hadrain are responsible for the death of Ghis . He , in his infinite wisdom, managed to blow up the entire 11th fleet. "

This revelation was just one too many for poor Larsa , and he sat down on a rock . Everyone else had expressions ranging from shock and sadness , like Larsa and Penelo , to absolute delight , courtesy of Ashe . This was another piece of great news . The 11th fleet was the biggest in the Archadian army . Destroying that would make revenge on Archadia even easier . The death of that freak Ghis was just icing on the cake . She was very curious as to how they had done it . 

" Do tell how you achieved this miraculous feat , Rasler. This is an astonishing piece of news . "

She valiantly tried to keep the smile off her face , honestly she did , but this proved to be too enormous a task .

" Well , after we got the Dawn Shard , the 11th fleet was waiting for us just outside of Raithwall ' s tomb . We were taken up to the flagship , where Ghis demand the Shard . Hadrain handed it over , and ... " He paused , replaying the memory in his head . Turning to Hadrain , he saw him smiling slightly , as if he knew what he was thinking . Realisation struck him . 

" You knew , didn't you ? What Ghis was planning to do ?"

Hadrain didn't even try to look ashamed . 

" I wouldn't say I knew definitely, but I was about 90% certain what he would do . It's the reason why I gave the Shard to him so easily . He would doubt its authenticity, and being the perfectionist he is , test it . The only place that they could run this test on that ship was the engine , which , obviously, is a crucial instrument for flight . At the very worst , that flagship would have smashed to the ground like a stone . But we got the best result. Every ship in the vicinity was instantly , and painfully, terminated. "

Ashe started to clap and cackle , applauding his trickery . 

" When this ordeal is over , you will be my new Chief Advisor . I don't care If I have to share you with Rasler . "

Basch stepped in to try and calm her down . 

" You should relax , your majesty. It is more prudent to think of the present rather than the future . "

" I know Basch , but this is the first piece of really good news that I've heard in months . The combined forces of Dalmasca and Nabradia were little match for the Imperial army . They were like an unstoppable tide , and we were just swept away . To hear that their biggest and most powerful fleet has been annihilated gives me hope , as that will severely damage the Emperor's plans . The demise of a Judge Magister is just a bonus ."

"So you celebrate their deaths ? " Larsa half shouted " There were thousands of innocents in that fleet , men who did not want war , who had families . Will you laugh at the deaths of innocents ? "

" How dare you lecture me on innocence ! When your armies butchered the population at Verdpale and blew up Nabudis , how many hundreds of thousands of men , women and children died so your father could further his ambition ? You stand there and criticise me , yet you haven't even given a thought to the devastation that your family has wreaked upon both of our empires ! Your only concern is that we do not take revenge on Archadia . You use peace to shield how scared you really are , and so you should be . I swear , on my father's name , that I will see your entire family die in agony before my eyes , along with the rest of the scum . "

Ashe stopped her tirade ,having let loose some of the hate that had been burdening her . She did not feel guilty at all about murdering all of the Archadian royalty to take revenge , even if it did make her no different from them . She needed to talk with Hadrian and Rasler where no one else could hear. 

" Now that our resident princess has burned off some steam , perhaps we could hear the rest of this interesting tale ." Balthier said .

" There isn't a great deal left to tell . After Rasler and myself had escaped , we headed to the Garif village , where we learned that you were here , and we followed , and tried to locate you . "

"Out of interest , what were you doing in that part of the mines ? " Ashe asked 

Rasler panicked internally , not wanting to reveal his half Esper status to the public , especially an Archadian prince and that filthy street rat . Fortunately , Hadrian was a quick thinker .

" Looking for a shortcut . We were hoping that it would save us some time in looking for you , but as you probably heard , it didn't quite end up that way . "

Rasler snorted " If I die tonight from this mine collapsing on top of me due to your shoddy mining skills then I'm coming back to haunt you . "

" You're so judgemental , you know that ? I was refining a technique . Moving on . It is close to midnight now . Tomorrow , we need to get to the Golmore Jungle . We need to speak to the Gran Kiltas at Mt Bur Omisace . As I'm sure most of you are aware , that means crossing the Paramina Rift , which would have been difficult enough in the Summer , but the winter weather will make that all the more difficult . Rest now , for the going will not be easy . We leave in the morning . I will stand watch outside . No one will disturb us tonight . "

" I'll go with you . " Rasler said .

" As will I ." Ashe added . 

The three of them walked towards the entrance of the mines , leaving the rest of their company to talk about today's revelations , and the journey ahead .

" Well , you heard the big , scary Wizard . " Balthier said " You'll need to be in tip top shape for tomorrow . The fauna of Golmore is extremely dangerous to the unwary , especially if you run across a pack of Malbros . Dying is one thing . Being eaten alive is another story altogether . " 

He and Fran sat down near the wall and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible on the stone floor .

" Well isn't this exciting Fran . We go to Rabanastre to acquire a few things from the treasury before it was all pilfered , and we end up on a journey to determine the fate of Ivalice . I knew we should have broken in the day before . At least then we wouldn't have met the street urchin . "

"Fran , do you think fate has drawn us into this for a reason , or are we just her new chew toys ? "

Instead of answering his question , as usual , his viera companion chose to stare off into space , and give him a vague and cryptic riddle . 

" The world changes . Ivalice changes . The catalyst for the change has already been set in motion . To be a sky pirate is to evolve with change , to make the most of what is available to us . To stand against it will only end in death . "

" So we are the lucky few who get to be part of this great change ? Sounds like an adventure worthy of a sky pirate . We even have a supposedly dead prince and his Wizard with us , who have already started to blow up Archadia's fleets . Either way , this will be interesting . "


End file.
